His Legacy
by nandale01
Summary: He wanted a child to carry on his legacy. His first attempt failed. Not this time. This story contains strong sexual content and abuse. Reader discretion is strongly advised. I do not own WWE or any of its Superstars. Only the characters I made up. Rated M for a reason. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

*****This chapter contains non-consensual sex involving adults! This may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is strongly advised! If you are offended by this type of story, turn back now!*****

Chapter 1

He wanted a child to carry on his legacy. His first attempt failed seven years ago. This time would be different. He wouldn't use a diva. Divas are too strongly willed. This time he would find someone that wouldn't be missed. Someone he could break and control.

He'd watched her for months. She was all alone in the world. Diana Webber was twenty years old, and lived alone in a rat infested hole of an apartment building. She had no real friends.

Diana was small. She was five feet two inches tall and weighed only a hundred pounds. She had dark brown hair with blue eyes. Her smile was perfect. He was going to have fun breaking her. He was actually looking forward to it.

He waited in the shadows of her apartment for her to come home. When she came in, she dropped her purse on the ragged couch in her living room, She was so happy to finally make it home safely. Freaks roamed the streets and dark ally ways late at night. It was going on three a.m.

He quietly snuck up behind her, and wrapped his arm around her tiny body and lifted her off the ground. Before she could scream, he covered her throat with is hand and choked her until she passed out.

He threw her over his shoulder, grabbed her purse intending to destroy anything with her name inside of it, and put her in the back of his SUV.

Diana bolted up into a seating position when she woke up. She remembered being attacked and choked. She thought she was going to die. She put her hand on her bruised and sore throat. Looking around, she noticed she was in a dimly lit room. She was sitting on a bed, but she was naked. Someone had stripped her. Had she been raped while she was unconscious?

Suddenly, she heard something move. Holding her breath she scanned the room. Then, she saw him. He was a giant! He looked to be about seven feet tall and had to weigh close to three hundred pounds, if not more! He had long curly brown hair that hung passed his shoulders. His eyes were mismatched and he wore a mask.

Instinctively, she tried to run toward to the door. The giant was too fast! He grabbed her and threw her back on the bed. She was thrashing, kicking, and screaming. She was terrified! He had hurt her when he grabbed her.

He put both of her small hands in one of his giant hands and held them down above her head. He put most of his weight down on her so she couldn't get away. She began to cry.

"Shh," he was saying. "Shh. Stop crying, Diana. I'm not going to kill you."

Startled, she whimpered, "How do you know my name?"

Stroking her hair with his free hand, he said, "I know everything there is to know about you."

"What do you want?" she asked fearfully.

"You'll find out in time," he whispered to her.

"Please don't hurt me. Let me go. I won't tell anyone. I promise, please!" she pleaded.

Smiling evilly, he put a finger over her lips to silence her. "You know there is no chance of that happening, Diana. And you also know that I am going to hurt you."

She began to scream loudly. He smacked her on her face. He didn't smack her hard, just hard enough to get her attention.

She stopped screaming and began sobbing, begging him to let her go.

"Tell my something, Diana. Are you still a virgin?" he asked with a cruel tone.

Her eyes widened at this question. "How did you know that?" she screamed at him.

He slapped her again. "Do not scream! I am not screaming at you, Diana. If you scream again, I will smack you so hard, you will see stars for a week! Do you understand?"

She nodded her response, still crying, but not screaming.

"I told you, I know everything about you. One of the reasons I chose you is because you are pure. That's what I want. I also chose you because you have no one to miss you. No one will report you missing," he said.

She cried harder knowing he was right. She was at his mercy, If he had any.

Continuing with his explanation of what was to come, he said, "I'm going to make you mine. It won't hurt as much if you lay still and accept it. Now, I'm going to stand up do I can get more comfortable. If you try to run, you will regret it. Do you understand?"

She nodded, but he pulled her hair painfully making her cry out. "I want to hear you say it," he said impatiently.

"Yes, I understand," she said.

He slowly released her hands, watching her carefully. He took most of his weight off of her, allowing her to breathe easier. Still watching her carefully, he stood to his full height he took off his shirt, allowing Diana to see that he was very muscular. There would be no fighting him off. His arms alone were as big as both of her legs put together. She fearfully watched him unbutton his jeans and slide them down taking them off. He watched her face as he removed his boxer shorts. He enjoyed watching her fear when she was his size and length. She knew, this was going to be painful.

When she moved to run, he grabbed her back down on the bed. Pinning her small hands above her head again, he said, "Do you really want this to hurt more than it's already going to?"

She was too afraid to speak, she shook her head instead.

Smiling another evil smile, he forced her legs apart with one of his knees. Growing desperate with fear, she said, "Please don't do this. Please."

He stroked her face and said, "Shh. It'll be over soon. I promise. But I meant what I said, it's going to hurt. This is your first time and I am not a small man by any means."

She began to sob louder, squeezed her eyes shut, and turned her head. She gasped when she felt him at her opening. He roughly grabbed her chin with his thumb and finger. Turning her head back, he said, "I want to look at you."

When he felt her body tense up, he said, "It won't be as painful if you relax. Keeping your body tense will only hurt you, not me."

When she didn't relax, he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Suit yourself."

He entered her just a little. She made a whimpering noise. A little more of him was pushed inside her. He withdrew from her and thrust back inside her completely burying himself. She screamed loudly at the pain. It felt as if he were tearing her in half on the inside. Her pain seemed to drive him. He couldn't believe how tight she actually was. Her face was so beautiful to him when it was contorted on pain. He thrust again, not giving her time to adjust to him, causing her to scream more. She was begging him to please stop. His thrusts were fast and hard and cruel. When he climaxed, he finally granted her wish and withdrew from her.

She lay beneath him crying and shaking from the pain. He had taken her virginity. He had caused her so much pain She knew she was bleeding from his assault.

Without speaking, he rolled off of her and dressed himself. She watched him as he walked to a door on the far side of the room and opened it. He reached inside and turned on the light. Coming back to her, he said with a commanding tone, "Diana, look at me." When she obeyed, he continued. "I will never hurt you like that again if you never give me a reason. Do you understand?"

She nodded, but he reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair. "I want to hear you say it!"

"Yes, I understand, yes," she cried grabbing his hand trying to free herself.

"Good. As long as you know who is in control."

Roughly letting her go, he said, "Get yourself cleaned up." With that, the giant evil man left the room. She heard him lock the door behind him.

She easily and slowly raised herself to a seating position. She could feel the soreness in her bones. She carefully stood and winced at the pain. Slowly walking to the bathroom, she turned the water on. She turned the hot water as high as she could stand it. Stepping under the water, she scrubbed her skin.

Turning off the water, she grabbed a towel and dried off. She noticed a pair of panties and a cotton dress were on the counter. She put them on and stepped out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stepping completely out of the bathroom, she seen him leaning against the wall watching her. She tried to run back into the bathroom, but she was too sore to move very fast. It seemed to only take three large steps for the giant to get to her.

Reaching and grabbing her arm, he stopped her. She tried to pull away, hitting his forearm with her small fist. "Please, no. Please don't hurt me again. Please," she pleaded.

Grabbing her other hand, he said gently, "Shh. Diana, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you again. You need to calm down."

Reaching to wipe her tears away with his thumb, he said, "I gave you new bed sheets. I hope you like them. I also brought you something to eat."

She couldn't believe how gentle this monstrous bastard was being. She only stared at him venom in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I'm being rude. I know your name, but you don't know my name. I'm Kane," he said.

Was he seriously trying to be polite? Did he honestly think she cared what his name was? What the hell kind of name was Kane, anyway?

"Why am I here?" she angrily asked him.

"I will tell you after you eat something. I can't have you hungry," he said.

"I'm not hungry," she defiantly said.

Quickly grabbing her by her throat, he lifted her up with one arm and pinned her to the wall bringing her to his eye level. She tried to pull his hand off her, crying. With an evil glare in his mismatched eyes, he said, "Do not disobey me, Diana. I said eat! Either willingly eat, or I will force feed you. And I promise, it will not be pleasant."

He roughly put her down and pushed her to the small table. He had indeed brought her a meal. It was a healthy meal with generous portions. Not knowing if it was poisoned, she ate it anyway. She hoped it was.

When she'd finished, he took the plate away, leaving her again. She heard him lock the door again. Sure that he'd left, she went to the window. It was covered with black curtains. Moving them aside, she was shocked. The window had bars on it. Unless she over-powered him, she was trapped.

Hearing the lock turn again, she moved to the stand in the middle of the room. When he came back in, he was carrying a box. Setting it on the table, he walked to her and took her hand. He led her to the table and gestured for her to sit down. When she ignored him, he roughly pushed her into the chair by her shoulders. Very impatiently, he said, "I suggest you stop testing me. Your only warning. Do you understand?"

She nodded, and he grabbed a handful of her hair making her shriek.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Yes, I understand," she responded.

Roughly releasing her, he picked the box up and said, "You are here for a reason. To give me a child."

She looked at him in complete shock. This man could not be that insane. "And if I don't?"

"There is no if. You will. This is an ovulation test. You will take it tomorrow," he instructed.

"After I give you a kid, will you kill me?" she asked.

"I haven't decided," he coldly responded and left her alone again. She heard him lock the door back. He didn't come back until he brought her a meal and left again. When it grew dark, he brought her another meal. When she finished, he took her plate and said, "There is a night town for you in the closet. Put it on now. When I get back, it had better be done."

She watched him leave and waited for the door to lock. She went to the closet and opened it. Finding the nightgown, she changed into it. Before she closed the closet door, she noticed a wire hanger camouflaged in the back of the closet. She reached down, and moved it closer to the door. She sat on the bed and waited for him. When she heard the lock unlatch, she stood in the middle of the room and waited.

Seeing she had obeyed him, he gathered her dress and said, "Lights out in one hour. The mother of my child needs plenty of rest." He left the room and locked the door.

She took a breath of relief. Evidentially, he wasn't going to hurt her again tonight. She sat at the table, placed her face in her hands and cried. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Suddenly, the lights went out. Obviously, Kane had them on a timer or he cut the power to her room. She laid down in the bed, but didn't sleep. She couldn't sleep. She laid there in the dark thinking.

Kane wasn't going to keep her here against her will. She got out of bed and tiptoed to the door. She pressed her hear to it, listening for any sound. After a few minutes, she went back to the closet.

She reached inside and grabbed the wire hanger off the floor. Either Kane wasn't thinking she could use it, or he didn't know it was there. She felt her way back to her bed and began to straighten out the neck of the hanger.

Satisfied, she felt her way back to the door. She put the hanger into the small hole on the door knob and began to try to pick it. She had no idea how she managed to do it, but the lock unlatched.

Smiling, she quietly and slowly opened the door. Praying it didn't creak. She noticed the house was pitch black. It wasn't just her room. If he were watching her, she wouldn't know it.

Keeping to the wall, she slid along it slowly. The floor dropped off. Realizing they were steps, she slowly descended. Scooting her feet.

At the foot of the stairs, she saw a dim room. Frightened that it was Kane's room, she froze. Letting her eyes adjust, she saw it was a nursery. Complete with a crib, changing table, and a swing.

She continued through the hall, sliding along the wall. The floor dropped off again. More steps. She scooted her feet slowly, descending them. Making it to the foot of the steps, the house was a little brighter on this floor.

She looked around and saw a door. She ran to it. She turned the knob, opened it, and covered her ears. A loud alarm sounded, screaming louder than anything she'd ever heard. She ran out the door and off the porch. She ran fast although she was still sore through her middle.

She heard the alarm turn off but she didn't look back. She just ran. She had no idea where she was, but she wanted to get as far from that house a possible.

Suddenly, she landed painfully on her side. Something had hit her hard, knocking the air out of her. Panting to get her breath back, she moved to stand when she was pulled to her feet. Just inches from face was Kane's mismatched eyes glaring at her from behind his mask.

Screaming at her, he asked, "What part of you belong to me don't you understand?"

She began hitting him with her fists knowing she had no effect on him. He spun her around, pressing her back into him and pinning her arms to her sides.

"I guess you need a reminder. You will be sorry for this!" he grabbed her arm and led her back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was stiffening her legs and refusing to walk, forcing him to drag her. She was screaming loudly, "Help me! Somebody please help me!"

She was silenced when he stopped walking and slapped her to the ground. She saw stars behind her eyes. He pulled her to her feet and resumed walking. He drug her into the house. Instead of taking her back upstairs, he took her to another door behind the stairs. When he opened it, she saw it led to a basement.

"No, I don't want to go down there. Please, no," she begged, her face was still stinging from the slap.

"You should have thought about that before you tried to run away," he coldly told her.

He drug her down the stairs and tied her hands above her head, dangling her feet off the ground. He went back up stairs. She looked around the room, taking it in. She was terrified of what he would do to her. She heard him coming back down, and felt her fear grow.

Standing in front of her, he showed her the wire hanger she had used.

"Tell me something, Diana. How am I supposed to trust you if you run away?" Kane asked her. "You do realize I have no choice but to punish you. But you will learn not to run away."

She looked at him fearfully. He caressed her face and turned his back. She thought her fear would make her insane. He stepped behind her and tore her nightgown from her body. She startled and yelped, hanging there exposed. He put his huge hand on her small back and began to rub circles.

"Diana, you have no idea how much I don't want to do this," he whispered.

"Then don't," she said.

"I have no choice. You will learn that you belong to me. You will learn that I am in control," he told her, almost sounding regretful.

"I do know. I do. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ran. I'm sorry. I won't do it again," she said, hoping he would believe her.

"No, Diana. You won't do this again. I'm going to make sure of it."

She watched him walk to the far side of the basement. He reached into a medal cabinet and she began to kick and squirm when she seen what he grabbed. She was screaming again.

He put his hand over her mouth and said, "Stop screaming. If you want this to be worse then disobey me. If not, then shut up."

She stopped screaming, but she was crying loudly. She knew the pain he caused her earlier was nothing compared to the pain he would cause her now with the whip he carried. He moved back behind her and caressed her back again. She jumped at his touch. She had no idea how bad the whip would hurt. She had nothing to prepare herself mentally with.

He stopped caressing her back and took a few steps backward. Letting the whip fly, it struck her back, leaving a cut, but not a deep one. He didn't intend on damaging her.

She clamped her mouth shut tight, refusing to let him hear her scream. A loud moan escaped her throat. The whip stung for a good thirty seconds. Just when the horrible stinging subsided, he hit her again. Again, she refused to scream. The stinging was worse and lasted longer. He hit her again. Still refusing to scream. She was crying harder than she had ever cried in her life! He hit her again, hard and she couldn't hold her agony in any longer. She screamed loud, the pain so intense she knew she was going to die. She prayed for death.

She heard him walk away. She opened her eyes to see where he was. She was relieved when he put the whip back. He came back and stood next to her. She was still crying hysterically from the pain of the whipping he'd just given her.

He leaned his head against hers, and said, "Do not EVER try to get away again. Next time it will be worse."

He untied her hands and she fell to the floor. Pulling her legs under her, she hugged herself and leaned forward crying, in pain, and humiliation. In just twenty-four hours her life had went from quiet to hellish. There was no escape from this monster.

He told her, "Get up."

She obeyed, slowly rising to her feet. He took her hand and led her back up stairs to the room he kept her in. He led her to the bed and said, "Sit down."

Wiping away tears, she obeyed. She couldn't stop crying, pain was still so intense. He went into her bathroom and returned with medicine and bandages. He'd evidentially planned for this. Sitting behind her, he gently cleaned her wounds. No matter how gentle he was it still hurt the fresh wounds. When he applied the medicine, she sucked in a breath and winced. He ignored her and continued to clean her. When he finished, he said," Get some sleep."

She watched him leave the room and heard the door lock. She couldn't lay on her back, so she laid on her stomach and cried fresh tears. Why her? What did she do to catch his attention. She was stuck here with no escape.

For as long as she lived, she would never forget the sting of that whip.

She cried herself to sleep. She had nightmares and jumped awake a few times. Every now and then she moved the wrong way and made the wounds on her back hurt again.

When dawn finally broke, she heard the lock on the door. She didn't move. She didn't care if he killed her. She just wanted out.

"Diana, get up," he ordered. When she didn't respond, he walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. "Don't make me punish you again. I said get up!"

Deciding it was better to just do it, she got up and pulled the sheet to cover her. He hadn't given her another nightgown after her whipping. He handed her a white stick and she just looked at it. He gave a warning glare. She knew she would regret it if she tested him. She went into the bathroom and took the test. He was standing at the door listening. She jumped when he spoke. "Leave the test on the counter and come out."

She obeyed him. She watched him go into the bathroom and come back out. He didn't look happy. She held her breath as he left, locking the door. She went into the bathroom to look at the test. It showed one line. She assumed it was negative.

When she heard the lock unlatch, she went to the table. Kane gave her clothes and food. He watched her dress and eat. When he left, he didn't come back. She was happy about that. She went into the bathroom and pulled up her shirt. She tried to see what he had done to her with the whip. When she saw the blood oozing, she cried a little. If she ever got out of this hell house, she would see to it he paid for what he'd done to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She sat alone for hours. She couldn't take it any more. She went to the door and began to pound on it. She startled yelling, "Hey! Get up here! Kane! Come on!"

She backed up from the door quickly when she heard the lock unlatch. Slamming the door open, he angrily yelled at her, "What?"

"I'm bored," she sweetly told him. "I want to come out. Please? I promise, I'll be good."

"My keeping you locked in here is part of your punishment for trying to run away," he said.

"I promise, I won't disobey you again," she said.

"I said no," he said, slamming the door and locking it. She began to bang on it again. When he unlocked it and swung it open again, he painfully grabbed her arm.

"If you bang on the door or scream again, I will drag you to the basement and give you more of what you got last night!" he yelled at her. He roughly let her go and left the room.

She didn't dare make another sound. Maybe if she behaved herself, he would let her out. She decided she needed a plan. If she couldn't over-power him, maybe she could out think him.

She would start by accepting this as part of her punishment. She walked over to the window and looked out. She wished she would have paid more attention the first time she looked out this window. She wouldn't have welts and cuts on her back now. This house was in the middle of nowhere. Even without that alarm, Kane would've found her anyway.

When he came back to bring her lunch, she stood in the middle of the room and waited for him. He placed her meal on the table and motioned for her to join him. She quickly obeyed. She ate the food and said, "You're a good cook."

He silently stood and removed her plate, leaving the room. When she heard him coming back she was afraid she'd angered him when she spoke. He opened the door and went into her bathroom. Returning with medicine and bandages, he instructed her to remover her shirt. She turned her back to him and obeyed. He gently removed the bandages from her back. He began to apply more medicine to the cuts and welts on her back. She sucked in a breath and winced again at the pain.

When he finished, he bandaged them. He gave her back her shirt and said, "You heal good. You won't scar, I don't think."

She put her shirt back on and waited for further instructions. He smiled at her obedience. When he moved to the door to leave, she took a chance and asked, "When can I come out?" He looked at her and said, "Not today. If you behave yourself, then maybe tomorrow."

She watched him leave, and heard the door lock. She sank down on the bed, proud of her obedient little self. She would get out of here or die trying. She would bide her time. Learn about him. Gain his trust. Whatever it took to never feel the sting of the whip again.

When he brought her her evening meal, she ate it without a fight. When she finished, he took her plate and handed her more clothes. "Take your shirt off." She turned her back and removed her shirt. He gently removed her bandages and said, "Take a shower."

He left the room, locking the door. She was terrified. The cuts and welts on her back would scream with pain under the water. But she walked toward the bathroom any way.

Turning on the water, she made sure the temperature was right. Removing the rest of her clothing, she stepped under the stream of water. She hissed when her back stung. It only got worse when she washed her hair.

Finally finished with torturing herself, she turned the water off and got dried off and dressed. She wondered if Kane was going to dress her wounds again. The fabric irritated her back.

Stepping out into her room, Kane was waiting again. She walked to him and waited. He reached out and stroked her face lightly. Bending down to her level, he kissed her. She wanted to hit him, but knew that would be stupid. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. She cried out then he touched the cuts on her back.

He lifted her shirt over her head, exposing her to him. She wanted to cover herself and cry. She fought the urge and gave into him. He took her hand and led her to the bed.

He turned to face her and sat down. He pulled her between his knees and began to kiss and suckle her breasts. He was surprisingly gentle with her.

Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck. This seemed to please him. He took his shirt off, followed by her panties. He stood and removed his pants.

Her fear was growing again. She was still sore from him forcing himself on her, not to mention her back. It seemed he thought this through. He laid on his back and pulled her onto the bed. He picked her leg up and moved her to straddle him. He meant for her to ride him. She was scared of the pain she was sure to feel.

She wanted to run, but didn't dare try. If she wanted to gain his trust, she needed to start now. She gritted her teeth and braced herself.

He put his hands on her hips and guided her onto him. As he entered her, she put her hands on his stomach and moaned. When he was completely insider her, he gave her a minute to get over the pain. He reached up and wiped away a tear with his thumb. He moved her hips up and down, keeping his thrusts in time with her. He reached to pinch and squeeze her nipples. He raised his head and took her breast into his mouth.

She forgot her fear and pain as she realized she was building to her first orgasm. She threw her head back, moaning and screaming his name. After they climaxed, she collapsed onto his chest.

When she caught her breath, he kissed her forehead and patted her bottom. He lifted her up, withdrawing from her, and put her beside him. He caressed her face with his huge hand. His hand was bigger than her entire face, but was so comfortable cradling it.

"Diana, I do not enjoy hurting you. What you did to make me hurt you last night, was too much. Please never make me hurt you again," he told her.

She didn't speak, only nodded. He rose from the bed and retrieved the medicine and bandages. He went to cleaning her wounds an dressing them. When he was finished, he turned her head to face him and kissed her.

"Get some sleep," he whispered. He left the room and locked the door behind him. She said down on her stomach and slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kane sat at the small table and watched her sleep. He knew she was still trying to find a way to escape. The sting of the whip was till fresh in her mind. When the wounds and memory faded, she would try again.

He smiled to himself, thinking ha made a good choice. Although she tried to run forcing him to hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her. Not like that. To mark up her beautiful body. He did what the had to do.

He listened to her breathing. It was a beautiful sound. Slow and steady. He closed his eyes, savoring the sound.

Leaving the room and locking it behind him, he went down to make her breakfast. He made her oatmeal and fresh squeezed orange juice. He crushed vitamins up into a fine powder and mixed them into the oatmeal. He placed the meal on a tray and carried it upstairs. He unlocked the door and sat the tray on the table.

He went to the bed and lightly stroked her cheek. She was in a deep sleep. He said, "Diana. Wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She had nothing but hatred in her eyes. He didn't really care. He only needed her to get pregnant and deliver the baby.

She got out of the bed and walked to the table. She took her regular seat and wordlessly began to eat.

When she finished, he handed her the ovulation test. She took it into the bathroom. When she finished, he went in to look at the test. He smiled when he saw two lines. Today could be the day.

He came back out and gathered her bowl and orange juice glass. Going to the door she asked him, "Kane? Can I have a cup of coffee please?"

"No. Coffee has caffeine," he answered and left.

He locked the door behind him and went downstairs to the kitchen. He was in a better mood than earlier. Washing her dishes, he dried them and put them away.

He walked up the stairs to the second story. He went into the nursery he had set up. After his marriage fell apart, he sold his house and bought this farm in the country. He set the nursery up in this room because it gets the most morning sun.

He wanted a child more than anything. He knew he'd never have a normal life, but he wanted a child. He would be a good father. Even though no one thought he was meanly stable enough to have a rock garden.

He went back upstairs to the attic room he made into a bedroom for Diana. Unlocking the door, he entered the room and found her on the bed, crying. A depressed and sad mood was not a good thing for her. If she didn't become pregnant sometime during the next couple of days, he would have to wait until the next month. This thought angered him. He fought to suppress his anger toward her.

"Diana? Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

Without looking at him, she said, "I want to go home."

Taking a deep breath in an effort to stay calm, he said, "You are home."

"No, I'm not! This is not my home! This is a goddamn prison! I was saving money to go to college! You took that from me! And now you've got me taking ovulation tests so you can get me pregnant and take my baby! I hate you! I want to go home!" she yelled at him loudly.

Had she lost her mind? Had she forgotten the whipping her action had earned her?

He walked across the room to her bed and raised his hand as if to hit her. She shrank back and held her breath, waiting for the hit. Changing his mind, he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bed. His anger evident in his eyes. Tightening his grip on her, he asked, "Who do you think you're talking to? You will never speak to me that way again. This is your home!"

He pushed her roughly to the floor. Glancing at the bathroom, he saw the source of her outburst. The ovulation test was broken on the floor.

Leaning down with his hands on his knees, he said to her, " We will try to get pregnant today!"

He stormed out of her room and locked the door behind him. How dare she speak to him that way! When he spotted the broken ovulation test on the floor, he knew what she was up to.

She was trying to anger him so that he would hurt her again. Maybe she hoped he'd kill her. No chance of that happening. He composed himself and went back upstairs. Unlocking her door, he told her, "You have one hour. I'll be back, and you will submit to me."

She stared at the door for a minute. She finally stood up off the floor and went to take a shower. She felt so dirty. She knew she would have no choice but to submit to him. Maybe if she did become pregnant, she could escape easier. Even if he caught her, surely he wouldn't hurt her.

The cuts and welts on her back didn't hurt as much today. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body. She stood by the window and waited for him.

Kane walked up the stairs to her room. She would submit to him or else. He unlocked the door and went inside. She was standing by the window wearing only a towel.

He made short work of his clothes and moved to the bed. "Diana, come here."

She moved to stand in front of him. He pulled her towel off of her and let it drop to the floor. She refused to meet his eyes. He didn't care. This wasn't a romantic interlude. He roughly turned her around and pushed her toward the bed. He laid her on her stomach and lifted her hips. He entered her from behind. Which, to her horror, allowed him to go deeper inside her.

She fisted her hands and moaned loudly. He began to pound into her, making her scream. She moved her legs in an effort to get away from him. He painfully smacked her bottom. She let out a cry of pain, but stopped trying to get away from him.

He increased his speed and she could only think of the climax she was building to. She pressed herself into him, desperate for the release. When they climaxed, she was sorry they had.

Though she would never tell him how much she actually enjoyed that. It almost sickened her to think she was enjoying having sex with him. This is the man who stole her from her apartment. He stole her virginity, tied her up and whipped her. But she still enjoyed his touch. Maybe she was losing her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day was the same. She was beginning to lose hope that she would ever leave here alive. After he finished with her, she didn't bother getting dressed. She went to the small table and looked at the chairs. She studied them for a minute. She picked one up and began to hit the floor with it.

Kane heard the banging coming from her room and started up the stairs. She was testing his patience wit her. He ran up them when he heard glass shatter.

Unlocking the door, he saw her wrist was bleeding. She had broken a chair and used the smaller pieces to break the mirror in the bathroom. She picked up a large piece of the broken mirror and use it to slice her wrist.

He ran to her and tried to stop the bleeding. Looking at her wrist, he sighed in relief. It wasn't deep enough for her intended purpose. He reached up and caressed her face, wiping away a tear.

She watched as he pulled the sheet off the bed. Coming back to her, he wrapped the sheet around her and picked her up. Carrying her bridal style, he took her downstairs and set her down at the kitchen table.

Moving quickly, he grabbed a towel and wrapped her arm gently, trying to stop the bleeding. He left the room and returned just as quickly with bandages and medical tape. He cleaned her wrist and wrapped the bandage and tape around it.

She was afraid of what he would do to her. She hoped if he killed her, he would do it quickly. She was shaking in anticipation of her punishment.

He quietly staid, "Diana, what were you thinking?"

She looked at him as if he'd turned purple with blue stripes. He couldn't be serious. "I was thinking that I would rather be dead then live her for one more second!"

"Diana, this is your home now. I chose you because you are a good person who was alone, like me," he said.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" she yelled at him, not caring what he did to her. "I will not willingly give you a child! What will you do after you get a child? Kill me?"

"No, I won't kill you. The baby will need you." Standing, he looked down at her and said, "If you ever scream at me like that again, I will-"

"You'll what? What Kane? Whip me again?" she interrupted him. "I don't care anymore!"

He winced at her words. That memory was painful for him. Hearing her screams of agony. He hated doing that. But he'd do it again if he had to.

"Don't push me," he evilly warned her.

She swallowed hard. In the smallest voice she could, she said, "Please don't put back in that room. I promise I won't try anything."

"If you're lying to me, I'll drag you to the basement and show you true hell," he growled at her. Taking her by the hand, he led her up the stairs to a bedroom. "This is my room. You'll sleep here with me or in the attic room alone. The choice is yours. I warn you, if I even think you've done wrong."

"Alright," she said. "You don't have to worry, I won't."

This was a step in the right direction. She could find an escape now. She just had to be careful.

He went into the closet and came back with some clothes for her. Leading her into the huge master bath, he turned on the water to run her a bath. He helped her into the tub.

The bathroom was a beautiful antique design. The tub was claw foot, which enabled him to set behind her. He washed her back gently, impressed by how fast she healed. She wouldn't need her wounds dressed anymore.

After her bath was finished, he lifted her out of the tub and dried her off. Helping her dress, he decided to test her.

Without giving her instructions, he left the room. It only took her a few minutes to emerge from the bedroom. He watched as she timidly walked to the stairs and looked around. She slowly walked down the stairs one step at a time. Getting to the bottom step, she was close to the front door. She took a step toward it, but turned and walked passed it. He didn't have the alarm set, but she had no way of knowing that.

She was taken by surprise at the beauty of this house. It didn't portray the monster who lived here. The windows all had bars but the sunlight still lit the rooms. Each room reflected the unique style of the family he so desperately wanted. She began to wonder if he was just a lost and damaged soul. Maybe she could get through to him.

This was a good time as any to try. "Kane?" she called to him. "Kane? Where are you?"

He walked into the room and she surprised him by walking toward him.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Well, you know everything about me, but I only know your name. Only your first name." When he didn't show any intention of responding, she continued. "Look, if you want me to have your baby, then I want to know more about you."

"Why?" he asked, suspicious.

"I'm not trying to trick you. I really want to know you better," she said.

"You tried to kill yourself just an hour ago, Diana. Now you want to know me?" he said. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

Taking a step back, she said, shaking her head, "No. Look, I grew up in a nice house with only my mom. I was fourteen when she died and I was sent to a foster home until I turned eighteen. When I graduated high school, I got a job and my own place." She was trying to encourage him.

Instead of answering her, he shook his head and left the room, never being out of eye shot of the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He was not getting away that easy, not after everything he'd done to her. She followed him out of the room, he knew she would. He wasn't prepared to answer her questions. Or anyone else's for that matter.

"Kane, please. I deserve to know something about you besides your first name," she said.

"Calloway," he said. "My last name is Calloway."

Smiling, she said, "There's a start. Kane Calloway. What do you do for a job?"

"All you need to know is I'm on a break from my job."

Deciding to try a different angle, she asked, "What did I do to make you choose me?"

"I told you. You're innocent and pure. Stop asking my questions," he impatiently said.

"Why do you wear a mask?" she asked ignoring his order.

The look he gave her made her shrink back. He went upstairs to get away from her questions. He was thinking about putting her back in the attic room. Maybe he should teach her to speak when spoken to.

Getting control of her fear once more, she followed him. "After everything you have taken from me, you owe me answers," she calmly said.

Whipping around to face her, he glared at her, saying, "Taken from you? You were alone, Diana. I brought you here and gave you companionship!"

"Is that what you call this? Companionship? This is imprisonment and enslavement! I didn't ask for this!" she said, growing angry. Calmly adding, "I am more lonely now then I have ever been!"

"How can you be lonely?" he asked.

"You never talk to me. You only give me orders," she answered.

"I talk to you," he said, defending himself.

" 'Diana, come here. Diana, you will submit to me,' is not talk to me, Kane!" she said.

"What do you want me to do or say?" he asked.

"If you're going to keep me here, then I want to be treated better. Stop forcing yourself on me. I'll submit, alright. And stop threatening me!" she demanded.

Closing the space between them, he said, "I treat you fine. I will do what I want, and I'm not threatening you."

She wanted to step back in fear, but stood her ground. He continued, "As much as I hate and regret your punishment when you tried to escape, I will do it again."

From the look in his eyes, she knew he would. He grabbed her arm and drug her back toward the attic. She pulled away from him. Grabbing her arm again, he said, "Are you trying to push me?"

"You said I could stay with you," she said.

"I changed my mind!" he roared at her. "You talk too much. When you learn to be quiet, I'll think about letting you out."

Pushing her through the door hard enough to knock her down, he said, "I'm going to get a broom and you will clean the glass up! If you even think about hurting yourself again, I will hurt you worse than I have so far! Try me."

She didn't move from where she'd landed. She was so close to getting out of this cage of a room. She would lean to read him better. She had to.

She heard him coming back up the stairs and stood up. She knew she was pushing him, but she didn't care. She would get out of this room, even if it meant he killed her.

When he opened the door, he handed her a broom and said, "Clean that glass up!"

She looked at him defiantly, and knocked it away. "Clean it up yourself! It's your fault anyway!"

He couldn't believe she had done that. He back handed her. She let out a cry of pain, but stood her ground again.

"Diana, I said clean it up!" he yelled at her.

"I said, no!" she yelled back. "Go ahead and do whatever you want to me, but I will not clean that glass up. It is your fault I did it anyway!"

He made a mistake and turned his back to her and the open door. Making a desperate move, she ran out of the room and closed the door. She heard him open the door and yell her name. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs.

Reaching the front door, she reached for the door knob when his massive arms encircle her. She began to kick and scream. Lowering her head, she bit him, drawing blood. Instinctively, he moved his arm. Spinning her around, he slapped her. She yelped in pain. She'd had enough of his brutality and abuse. She hit him back. It had no effect on him at all. She hit him again. She screamed at him, "Kill me and get it over with!"

Grabbing her throat, he slammed her to the floor and said, "I will not kill you. But I will put you in hell!"

He pulled her toward the back of the house. Opening a door in the kitchen, he handcuffed her to the wall and gagged her. When he closed the door, she was in total darkness.

She listened as he climbed the stairs. A few minutes later, she heard him come back down. She could hear her heart hammering in her ears. He didn't come back to the closet for a while. What was he doing?

After what felt like hours, she heard him moving around. She heard a chair scoot across the kitchen floor. Then the door flew open.

He reached in the closet, uncuffed her and removed the gag. He pulled her roughly from the closet. Looking around she noticed on of the chairs were missing form the table.

"Take you clothes off," he orders.

"No," she defiantly spat him.

"I said do it!"

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" She asked, working hard to hide her fear.

"I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself. I'm going to let you earn the opportunity to stay with me," he said. "Take them off! You know those clothes are coming off even if I have to rip them off!"

She knew she had lost this battle. He obviously wasn't going to kill her. He'd just told her that she had the chance to stay out of the attic.

With shaking hands, she took her clothes off. He pulled her roughly to the table. "Lean over the table," he commanded.

She looked at him for a second, but obeyed. He kicked her feet apart, and said, "Don't even think about moving."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"You'll wish I whipped you again, by the time I'm done with you," she said stepping around the corner. When he came back, he had a bamboo cane. Showing it to her, he said, "Six of them."

Standing behind her, he raised the cane. Striking her across her bottom. She shrieked in pain. He was right, she'd rather the whip. She couldn't contain her screams as he struck her a second and third time.

"Please, Kane. I'm sorry. Please. I can't take it. Please stop," she begged.

He struck her a forth and fifth time. She screamed louder. Her legs were shaking. Taking his time with the sixth stroke her lined the cane up with the most tender of places. Where her legs met her bottom. He swung hard, hitting his mark. She screamed and writhed for nearly a minute.

"Put your clothes back on, now," he commanded her.

She stood, without looking at him and hobbled to where her clothes were crumpled on the floor. Getting dressed, he took her arm and led her upstairs to his bedroom. He pushed her onto the bed, where she landed on her still stinging bottom. He handcuffed her again to his bed.

Leaning his masked face just inches from hers, he said, "Now, push me again."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the week that followed she decided she'd experienced enough of his wrath and was quiet. The cuts on her back and bottom healed. Kane was right she didn't have scars.

She was beginning to think something was wrong with her. Though, she'd never admit it, she enjoyed the way the can made her ache for him. After he'd caned her, he took her again. She didn't know if she was getting better a sex or the caning had awakened something inside her.

The pain was terrible, but the sex that followed wasn't. She couldn't get close enough to him. His thrusts were hard but she craved more. When she climaxed she rode a wave of complete and total pleasure.

Kane was a little surprised to fine her cuddled up to him in the morning. At night after he got into the bed, she would move close to him.

One night while they were laying in bed, she asked him, "Will you uncuff me? I promise no to do anything wrong."

"I can't trust you," he said.

"Yes, you can. Kane, I won't run, I promise," she pleaded. "Let me prove it."

Reluctantly, he uncuffed her. "This is your only chance," he warned her.

She looked him in the eye and nodded. She leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed her back.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For trusting my," she told him.

He laid back and she laid across his chest. She couldn't quite place her feelings. She didn't hate him as much as she had. When he would get out of bed she wanted him to stay. When he came to bed, she wanted him to leave.

She couldn't believe what she was doing. She rose to straddle him.. She leaned down to kiss him and felt his reaction to her. He kissed her breast. When she thought she couldn't take anymore, he finally guided himself into her. She rode him hard. He rolled her over, putting her under him. He slowed his pace and caressed her face. She had tears in her eyes when she realized he was making love to her, no just having sex. He wiped away her tears without saying a single word.

The next morning, he was furious! He woke up and she was gone. He would do far worse to her for his. This has earned her the attic room back. He walked to the bedroom door and stopped short. She hadn't ran away, she was cooking.

He calmed himself down and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Smiling beautifully, she said, "Good morning."

Walking to her, he said, "Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I decided to cook breakfast," she explained.

"I thought you tried to run away again," he said.

"I promised I wouldn't. Are you hungry?" she asked.

Grabbing her arm, he told her, "Do not ever let me think you've ran away again. Next time I won't be forgiving. I am to know where you are at all times."

Wincing at the pain he caused in her arm, she said, "Ow. Kane, please. You're hurting me. I didn't know you would think that. I'm sorry."

Roughly, he let her go. She would learn her place hand her role. He had the perfect plan. She wouldn't like it, but she'd get over it.

He took the plate of food she offered him. He was surprised at how well it tasted. At least he wouldn't have to teach her how to cook.

When he was finished eating she cleaned the kitchen. Kane watched her the entire time.

Her heart leapt when she heard a knock at the door. This could be her chance at freedom. Kane stood and told her not to move or speak.

He left the room to see who it was. He smiled when he saw his friend. Diana tip toed to peak around the door to try to hear the conversation. They were speaking in low tones, making impossible to hear them.

To get the visitor's attention, she dropped a glass, shattering it. If this didn't get her rescued, Kane would punish her for disobeying him. She heard the door close and Kane appeared in the kitchen again.

He watched her clean up the broken glass, but she knew he was angry. Spilling the broken glass into the trash, she replaced the broom to the broom closet. She turned to face him and he slapped her. "I told you to be quiet! I meant it!"

"I'm sorry," she said.

He turned to go, but Diana grabbed his arm. "Kane, I really am sorry. I'm trying to please you." She let her tears flow freely. They were tears of pain from his slap and of disappointment that she wasn't rescued.

He rolled his eyes at her at left the room. Growing desperate to earn his trust, she followed him.

"Kane, let me make it up to you. I'll do anything you want," she said.

"Anything? Anything I ask, you will do. Just to please me, Diana?" he asked skeptically.

Afraid of the consequences of saying yes, she thought about saying no. But she was too afraid of those consequences too. In her desperation, she said, "Yes. Anything."

He towered over her, looking down and said, "Do I have your word?"

Timidly, she said, "Yes."

"I'm holding you to that," he said darkly.

She was terrified at his meaning. She would find out soon enough. She heard him talking on his cell phone, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Coming back down the stairs, he said, "Diana, come here."

She obeyed, walking to him. "I have a gift for you," he said, taking her by her the hand and leading her back up the stairs. Taking her into his bedroom, she saw a beautiful red dress laid out for her. She looked at it and smiled at him. "It's beautiful, Kane. What is it for?"

"It's a surprise. You have shoes and jewelry too. Put them on and come downstairs," he left the room, closing the door behind him.

She put on her new dress, shoes and jewelry. Looking at herself in the mirror, she'd never thought of herself as pretty, until tonight. She was so excited, she wasn't thinking about what Kane had planned.

Coming downstairs, she noticed he had changed his clothes as well. He was wearing a nice suit and tie.

She hoped he was taking her out of the house for a while. She wouldn't run yet. She still needed to gain his complete trust, which would enable her to get further away before he came looking for her.

"Wow. You look nice, Kane," she said.

"And you're beautiful," he countered.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Are we going someone?"

Shaking his head, he said, "No, we're not. Someone is coming here tonight. I wanted you to be beautiful."

"Why?" she asked.

"Diana, you said you would do anything to please me. Anything. What would please me is for you to be my wife."

She thought the shock of this would stop her heart. She regained her composure very quickly and said, "Really? You're wife?"

"Why not? I've already chosen you to be the mother of my child," he explained.

Her doubts about his sanity were confirmed. He was insane. First, he raped her, kept her prisoner, whipped her, and caned her. Now this. Maybe this wasn't such a bad move. If she married him, she could gain his trust. Then, she could run.

"Yes," she said, with enthusiasm.

Smiling, he kissed her. He broke the kiss when a knock sounded at the door. He opened it and let a man in who seemed to be Kane's friend. They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

Leading the man to Diana, he said, "Travis Thompson, this is Diana Webber."

Shaking her hand, Travis said to Kane, "Wow, Kane. You weren't joking. She is stunning."

She gratefully smiled at the compliment. She scowled at Kane when he said, "Yes, and also a handful."

Travis casually laughed and asked Kane, Do you have rings?"

"Yes, right here," he said, reaching into his pocket and producing a wedding for him and a wedding set for her.

"Good," Travis said, "Please join hands."

They did as instructed and Travis began the ceremony.

When Travis asked Diana if she took Kane to be her lawfully wedded husband, her knees felt weak. She reached deep inside her to gather all of her strength and said, "I do," confidently.

Kane said "I do", with pride. Diana thought she might throw up. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Travis visited with them after he married them. Diana was grateful he stayed for a while. She was truly losing her mind! She had just marries the very man who had tortured her.

To her horror, Travis left an hour after the ceremony. Seeing him to the door, Kane closed and locked it behind him. She watched him arm the house alarm. He turned to her and smiled. Walking to her, he said, "So, Mrs. Calloway. How do you like your new name?"

"Diana Calloway sounds good. I like it," she lied.

"Good," he said. Bending down, he picked her up and carried her upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She woke up alone the next morning. Looking at her left hand, she couldn't believe she married Kane the night before. She hoped her plan to win his trust worked. She had to get away form him.

She never thought something like this could ever happen to her. She was always so careful, or so she thought. She didn't really have friends by choice. She didn't want to be hurt. If she were alone, she couldn't be hurt.

Now, this monster had taken her and done cruel things to her. He had kept his word, though, he made her his. She belonged to him now. The reality of the night before was sinking in.

She got out of bed, showered and got dressed. Coming out of the bedroom, she couldn't find Kane. Had he left her alone? She walked all through the house, but didn't find him. She didn't dare look in the basement. She was afraid if he found her down there, he'd whip her again.

She stood at the front door, but didn't touch it. She wanted to but the timing wasn't right. He would follow her immediately. Maybe this was a test for her. He could be watching.

Covering her tracks, she shrugged her shoulders, and said aloud, "Oh, well. He'll come back in a while." If he were watching her, she hoped he was listening, too.

She went into the kitchen to find some breakfast. As night fell, Kane still hadn't returned. She was getting anxious. Should she run now or stay? If she ran now and he caught her again before she got away, the torture that awaited her would possibly drive her crazy. If she stayed, she could earn his trust and have more time to get away. There was no good and sane choice here.

Finally she decided to stay. It would be better in the end. She didn't know he'd be gone all day. If she had known, she would have ran this morning. She brewed a pot of coffee and was sitting at the table drinking a cup when the door opened.

A few minutes later, Kane walked into the kitchen. Seeing her waiting for him, he said, "Why aren't you laying down? It's late."

"Where were you?" she asked.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Where were you?" she repeated.

"Who do you think you are, asking my where I was?" he asked.

"Your wife. I should know where you go. What if something would've happened, Kane?" she argued.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her from her chair. "You don't ever question me!" he roared at her.

"Next time you leave, take me with you, please. Even if it's for two minutes just get me outside," she said, ignoring his tone.

He smacked her and said, "I make the decisions whether or not you go out, not you. You belong to me!"

He noticed for the first time that she was drinking coffee. She realized her mistake. He wouldn't allow her to have it because coffee had caffeine.

"You're drinking coffee? I told you no coffee!" Pulling her painfully from the kitchen, he forced her up the stairs. When she realized he was taking her back to the attic, she began to beg. "Please, no. Anything but the attic, Kane! Please!"

"I can't trust you," he said coldly. "This is only part of your punishment. I'll decide the rest later!"

He pushed her into the attic room and slammed and locked the door. She curled up on the floor and cried. She'd managed to anger him again. What would he do to her now? She would rather get it over with, then to be made to wait while her fear built up. She went to the door and began to bang on it. When he didn't' respond, she began to destroy her room. It helped with her stress.

She was completely breathless when he unlocked and opened the door. Beyond angry, he said, "Are you finished throwing your tantrum?"

"You gonna let me out?" she asked.

"I haven't decided what to do with you yet. It'll be bad, though." he said.

He left again, slamming the door. She resumed with the destruction of her room. She knew she was asking for it, but she didn't care.

Kane sat on the stairs listening to her tantrum. He was enjoying breaking her. So far, it's taken longer than he thought it would. He had to break her before she became pregnant. If he didn't, she could be a huge problem with her attitude.

He moved from his spot and headed for the basement to get her punishment set up. He continued to listen to her tantrum as he worked. If this didn't break her, nothing would. He knew he hadn't made a mistake in choosing her. She was young and probably scared.

He climbed the stairs and unlocked her door. He almost laughed when he saw what she'd done to her room. It was completely destroyed. He had no idea such a small person could cause this kind of damage.

"Diana, come her," he commanded her.

"No, I'm busy," she said, never stopping her destruction of the room.

"I said come here!" he yelled at her.

She whipped around and yelled back at him, "I said no! I'm busy!" she threw a broken piece of the chair at him barley missing his head. She knew he'd pay dearly and painfully for it, but she didn't care.

He walked into the room and grabbed her arm. He roughly pulled her out of the room. She didn't fight him. She asked him, "Don't you ever take that mask off? You're my husband and I've never seen your face. It's weird."

"Keep taking, Diana. You're only hurting yourself," he said.

"I hope you kill me," she said.

He stopped and looked at her. He was gritting his teeth, seething in anger. Without a word, he backhanded her. He continued to pull her down the stairs. Her heart nearly stopped when he took her into the basement.

"Take you clothes off! And don't you dare tell me no!" he commanded.

"Fine! Just get it over with," she said, taking off her clothes.

When she was naked, he said, "Come here."

She obeyed, looking him in the eyes as she walked to him. He tied her hands above her head but left her feet flat on the floor. "Stand on you tip toes."

She obeyed without hesitation. He placed an egg under each of her heals. "If you break those eggs, you first day here will feel like orientation. I'll be back to check on you," he said and left the basement.

She stood on her tip toes thinking about crushing the eggs. The only thing that stopped her was she didn't want egg yolk on her feet. Whatever punishment he gave her it wasn't going to be any near pleasant or enjoyable. She was more than likely going to scream, cry, and beg. She didn't want egg yolk on her feet.

She used her toes to gently move the eggs in front of her. She moved one of the eggs in front of her. She moved one of the eggs on top of her feet and kicked it. It flew a good distance before hitting the floor and breaking into a mess. She did the second egg the same way. She took her time and aimed for the first egg. She missed it. Oh, well. Kane will just have two messes to clean up.

Her breath caught when the basement door opened. He walked down them and stopped seeing the two eggs cracked across from where Diana was tied up. With an uncaring grin, she said, "I tried to kick them to the same place but I missed. Oops."

"I understand. You think you're being clever and funny. You're not," he said. "I wasn't' going to punish you again. I thought just the memory of this room would be enough. Guess I was wrong."

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and folded it in half and blindfolded her. She didn't struggle against it. She wanted to get this over with.

"Tell me something, Diana," he said. From the sound of his voice he was walking away from her. "What were you thinking destroying your room and then kicking away those eggs?"

"I was thinking 'Fuck you, Kane!'" she said, defiantly.

"That's what I thought," he said, next to her now. "The whipping you earned for yourself the first night you were here was nothing compared to this one. This whip is shorter and less likely to cut you too deep if at all. I know you won't scar, so I can have some fun."

She expected another whipping, but not a different whip. He rubbed her back, as if he were getting her ready.

When he stopped rubbing her back, she counted to three before the whip hit her the first time. There was no containing her pain this time. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" she screamed and cried over and over. She lost count after three. "Kane! Ow! Please, I'm so sorry! I belong to you! Ow! Please!" she was sobbing.

He finally stopped. She heard him walk away. She hated this blindfold, she couldn't see anything. She heard him walk back. She hissed and let out a small cry when he touched her back.

"Look at that, Diana. Believe it or not, after ten of the whip, you're not bleeding." He roughly removed the blindfolded, and said, "I don't want to waste one more second on disciplining you, Diana. If I do, I will put you in chains."

He released her hands and said, "Get dressed, now."

She dressed quickly, holding her shoulders back to ease the pain her shirt caused.

"You will clean up the eggs and your room. Am I clear?"

"Yes," she said.

He watched her as she worked. Following her up to her room, she quietly cleaned it as best she could. Nodding his approval, he left her room and locked the door.

Diana fell across her bed and cried. She knew she was nothing and deserved all did to her.

He lay in his bed, not believing he'd actually broken her. He could see it in her eyes. She would no longer cause him problems with her attitude. She understood that she belonged to him. From this moment on, she would obey him without question.

He had three more weeks left on his vacation from WWE. He would make the best of them with her. Now his dreams of a family would come true.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The days that followed were uneventful. She didn't have any snippy comments for him and obeyed his every command. He surprised her one morning when she finished her breakfast. He said, "Diana, go get dressed, I'm taking you to town."

She was so excited. She hadn't been outside since he brought her here. She obeyed him without question.

He held her hand and led her to his car, helping her inside. They drove for nearly half an hour before she saw any sign of a town. He confused her when he parked in front of a high end boutique. Helping her out of the car, he led her inside.

Turning to her, he said, "I'm rewarding you with a new wardrobe."

He bought her some of the most beautiful clothes she had ever seen. He took her to have manicure and a pedicure. She had her hair done professionally for the first time in her life.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes," was her single word answer. She wasn't allowed to say more unless he asked.

She was more than confused when a group of young boys called to him. "Kane!" Kane turned to the boys and smiled.

One of the boys said, "Oh, wow. I can't believe this. Can we have your autograph?"

Kane graciously signed his name to the boys' papers and gave them back.

"Thanks!" They said in unison, walking away and celebrating.

Looking at him, she said, "Can I ask you what that was all about?"

"I'll explain later," he said. She didn't question him. She didn't need to. Kane always kept his word. She enjoyed the rest of the day. She couldn't believe how wonderful he'd been all day. He had treated so good, she didn't want the day to end.

When they got home, he helped her put her new clothes away. Taking her hand, he led her into the living room and gestured for her to sit. She sat down and said, "Thank you for today. It was wonderful."

Sitting next to her, he took her small hands into his huge hands. Which made them look smaller. He said, "Diana, your life is going to be very different from now on?"

She watched as he moved to take off his mask. She was a little frightened at what the mask hid. Her eyes grew wide and her heart skipped a beat when she seen how very handsome he was. She raised her hand, hesitated, and reached to touch him. She smiled and said, "Why would you hide such a handsome face, Kane?"

He stood and walked over to the T.V. Turning it on, he came back to her. He said, "You asked me what I did for a job once. And today you were confused by the group of boys who asked for my autograph."

She nodded, waiting patiently for him to continue.

He asked, "Didn't you own a T.V?"

"No, never. My mom never had one and I was always so busy, I never bothered with one," she answered.

"O.K. Diana, this is what I do for a job." He picked up the DVD remote and pressed play.

She watched as a man walked down a ramp. She heard at least two other people talking and a woman was standing in a ring telling the audience who this man was. Suddenly, fire exploded for the ramp, the lights went out in the arena, and eerie music began to play.

She heard the woman say, "And his opponent, Kane!"

And there he was! She watched intently as he entered the ring and began to fight with the man. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Her husband was a world famous athlete.

After Kane choke slammed his opponent and pinned him for the win, Kane turned the T.V. off. She wan silent for a few minutes. She was overcome with emotion.

Standing, she walked to the other side of the room. Turning to face him, she said, "You could have had any woman in the world. I'm sure you're surrounded by beautiful women all the time. Why me? Why take me from my home, my life, and bring me here? There are so many women out there that are so much better than me."

He couldn't believe what he just heard. He walked across the room and tilted her head to look in her eyes. Brushing away a tear falling from her eyes, he said, "Diana, there is no better than you. From the moment I started watching you, I knew I would make you mine."

"Do you love me?" she asked him.

"From the moment you crossed the street in front of my car," he said.

She didn't know how to respond to him. She didn't love him. She hated him. He stole her from her home, he raped her, he'd whipped her twice and caned her. He never hesitated to slap her. How could he call that love?

He could see from the look on her face that she'd heard a little too much for now. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and said, "That's enough for now. Go up and take a shower. I'm sure you'd like to wear one of your new nightgowns."

She didn't say anything just went upstairs. After her shower she close a white nightgown with an open back. She like the way it hugged her tiny size one body. Kane paid almost a hundred dollars for it.

Two weeks later, she woke up to Kane laying out suitcases. Sitting up she watched him work. Noticing her, he said, "Good morning. After you eat breakfast, I need you to get dressed and come downstairs."

She pulled back the blankets to obey his commands. She wasn't sure what he was up to, and she wasn't going to ask.

After finishing her breakfast, she went back upstairs to get dressed. Kane had chosen what she would wear for the day. It was one of her favorite suits he'd bought her the day her took her shopping. Once she was finished, Kane looked at her and said, "You look beautiful."

She offered a fake smile of appreciation. She didn't care if he thought she was beautiful or not. She was sure she was well on her way to earning his complete trust. It would only be a few more months until she made a run for it.

She heard a car horn sound outside and he said, "O.K. Time to go. Come on."

He gathered the suitcases and she followed him outside. There was a taxi waiting for them. He placed the suitcases in the trunk of the cab. Holding the car door open for her, he followed her in. He gave the driver instructions to take them to the airport.

"I've never been on a plane before," she said a little fearfully.

He kissed her hand, and said, "You'll be O.K."

She silently hoped for an accident that would kill her and rescue her from this hell. She was becoming more and more nervous as the airport came into view.

When the cab pulled up to the curb, Kane got out of the car and held his hand out for Diana. Taking his hand, she walked next to him. He checked their luggage and led her to their assigned boarding gate.

He liet her take her time to look around. She was a little hesitant about boarding the plane. He gave her a few minutes to cam down and get used to the idea of flying for the first time.

Finally getting used to the idea, she followed him on board. He stepped aside, allowing her the window seat. Looking around them, she said, "Why is there a curtain?"

"We're in first class," he answered. He was busy hooking up ear buds for her.

He showed her how to select a movie to watch or music to listen to. His demeanor had completely changed toward her since her last brutal whipping in the basement. He had never been so kind or generous toward her. She didn't know what to think about it.

She watched out the window for a while, amazed at the landscape thirty thousand feet below them. She scrolled through the offered movies, and chose an action film. She thought maybe she could get some ideas for her plan of escape.

When they landed, he led her to the baggage claim. Once he gathered their luggage she followed him to the rental car booth. He collected his keys for his assigned car and drove them to a hotel. She followed him inside to check in and then to their room. They were assigned a suite.

Finally deciding to chance disciplinary slap from him, she asked, "Why are we here?"

"I'm returning to work in a couple of days. I need to meet with the WWE talent staff."

"Where will I be?" she asked.

"With me. I told you your life would be different," he said.

"Where are we?"

"Seattle."

They slipped into silence. She looked around their suite and out the window. She hoped he would allow to her to see some of the city. She was afraid to ask him.

He ordered her a healthy lunch. After she'd eaten, he ordered her to rest. She didn't sleep, couldn't sleep. His rules were she had to rest for at least an hour and a half every day.

When her time was up, she joined him on the couch. Surprising her, he asked, "Would you like to go out for a while?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Good. Some of the other wrestlers I work with called and they are getting together tonight. My brother will be there."

His brother? She felt her smile slide off her face. Was he anything like Kane? Would he hit her too? She watched Kane choose her clothes for the night.

She hated this. Being controlled in such a way. He didn't allow her to choose her own meals, clothes, or even when to shower and go to bed. He controlled her every move. He hadn't threatened to slap or hit her in a while. She didn't give him a reason to.

She changed her clothes and put on the expensive jewelry he'd chosen for her. Leading her out of the room, they went to the rental car and drove to a house across town.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They pulled into a gated driveway that led to a huge mansion. This mansion, Kane explained, belonged to one of the superstars. They always met here when they were in Seattle.

Stopping the car and cutting the engine, Kane looked at her and said, "You are to let me do the talking. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said. He wouldn't think twice about ending this meeting early and taking her back to the hotel to discipline her. He didn't bring anything to discipline her with, but he'd find something to use, she was sure of it.

He got out of the car and walked around to help her out. Holding her hand, he walked to the door and rang the bell.

A short man in dress pants and a yellow polo shirt answered the door. "Kane! Welcome back big guy," he said, shaking his hand. Noticing Diana, he said, "And who is this beauty?"

"My wife, Diana," Kane answered, making the man take a double take at Kane.

"Oh, well, come in, please," the man said, opening the door wider for them to enter.

They followed him into a large room filled with the some of the biggest people she had ever seen gathered in one place. He said hello to everyone in the room. A man nearly the same size as Kane with long red hair stepped forward and shook Kane's hand.

"How you doing little brother?"

"I'm doing good. How are you doing big brother?" Kane said.

Diana was shocked that two brothers could be their size. How big were their parents?

Pointing at Diana, Kane's brother asked, "Who's this pretty lady?"

"This is Diana. My wife. Diana, this is my brother Mark and his wife Michelle," Kane said.

Mark gave Kane a quizzical look and said, "Wife? What? When did you get married? Why wasn't I invited?"

Kane said, "We were married three weeks ago. It was a fast ceremony at the house."

"Fast ceremony? Are you pregnant?" Mark asked Diana.

"No, she's not," Kane answered.

Mark looked at him suspiciously and then at Diana.

"Can I get you something to drink, Diana?" Michelle asked.

Looking at Kane, he nodded slightly, giving her permission to speak. "Yes. Water, please." She wanted some alcohol but she knew Kane wouldn't allow it.

Everyone noticed Diana's behavior and was worried for her. They all knew what Kane was capable of. What had he done to her? Whatever it was, it was bad.

Diana watched Mark with his wife and didn't see any sign of him controlling her at all. She watched as Michelle mingled and spoke to everyone. Whenever someone would try to speak to Diana, Kane would answer for her. After a while, they stopped trying.

Before long, Kane told her he had to speak privately with an executive at the party. He instructed her to stay in the room and speak to no one. Warning her, he said, "If I even think you've spoken to anyone, you'll wish you hadn't." He spoke softly, making sure no one over heard them.

She watched him walk away and leave the room. She was a little frightened when Mark approached her.

"So, how did you and Kane meet?" he asked.

She didn't know what to do. Kane told her not to speak to anyone. If he caught her speaking to Mark, or anyone else, he would punish her. She did the only thing she could think of. She shook her head and looked away from him. Mark touched her arm, and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Without looking at him, she slightly nodded, fighting back tears. She jumped a little when Kane returned to the room. From the look in his eyes, he wasn't happy to see Mark near her. She didn't know how she would convince him she hadn't spoken to Mark. Something told her that he would not believe her.

Walking to them, Kane asked, "What's going on?"

Mark said, "Nothing. I was just making small talk with my new sister-in-law."

He had no idea how much trouble he had caused just now with that answer. She looked up and offered a small smile, taking Kane's hand.

"She's really something, Kane. Congratulations to both of you," Mark continued to dig her deeper into trouble.

Kane looked down at her and back at Mark and said, "Yes, she is. Thank you."

"Michelle and I would like to have dinner with you next week. We have Smackdown in Houston, so we can have dinner at our house," Mark offered.

"I'll let you know," Kane said.

A couple of hours later, Kane told everyone goodbye and led Diana outside to their car. Helping her inside, he went around to the driver's side and climbed inside. Turning to her he said, "I told you not to speak to anyone. You disobeyed me."

"I didn't speak to anyone, Kane. I swear I didn't," she said defensively.

He was quiet the rest of the drive back to the hotel. When he parked the car, he said, "I saw you, Diana. Lying to me only makes me angrier."

"I'm not lying, Kane. Mark spoke to me, but I didn't speak to him," she said.

"What did he mean by 'she's really something' if you didn't speak to him?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was being polite," she said.

Shaking his head, he got out of the car, and walked around to her side. She knew he didn't believe her. It was almost like he wanted an excuse to punish her. He opened her door and helped her out.

Getting back to their room, her fear was growing. She was innocent of any disobedience, but she couldn't convince Kane of this. The few times she had purposely disobeyed him, her punishment was brutal.

She hated the fact they had one of the largest suites in the hotel. The desk clerk told them when they checked in that no one else was on their floor. They were alone.

Coming through the door, he moved to turn one of the diningtable chairs around. Facing her, he said, "Take off your clothes."

This was never good. It meant a brutal and painful punishment. She knew better than to argue or delay in obeying him. When she had shed the last of her clothing, he motioned with his finger for her to come to him. She walked to him, legs shaking in fear.

"Lean over the front of the chair and put your hands in the seat," he instructed.

She watched as he unbuckled his belt and slipped it off. Doubling it, he stood behind her and said, "Do not stand up or move."

Trying one more time, her voice shaking, she said, "Please, Kane. I didn't speak to anyone. Including your brother. Please believe me."

"I said lean over," he repeated, not believing her.

Whimpering, she did as she was told. He rubbed and patted her bottom, saying, "Do I need to gag you?"

"No," she said.

"Try not to scream too loud," he said.

He held his hand holding the thick leather belt back a little and struck her in the center of her bottom. She let out a cry, trying not to scream. He struck her a second time, making her cry, "Ouch, ouch! Please, Kane, believe me."

Not saying anything, he struck her a third time. The sting of the heavy leather became worse. She instinctively moved her hands, but caught herself and put them back on the chair. She was sobbing now. He struck her again the belt brushing past and stinging her moist middle.

"Go take a shower but don't any clothes on," he instructed.

She moved quickly to obey him. Entering the bathroom, she looked in the mirror to see her red bottom. She was sure it would be bruised by morning. She took a shower, dried off and left the bathroom.

Coming out of the bathroom, she saw Kane sitting at the table with his head in his hands. He looked almost remorseful. He sensed her in the room and moved to her.

"Diana, I'm sorry. I just spoke to Mark. He asked me why you wouldn't speak to him or Michelle. I am so sorry I didn't believe you. Please forgive me. I'll make it up to you," he said, holding her.

She couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that he just apologized to her. While she was in the shower, he had gotten the bathrobe he bought her for travel. Wrapping it around her small shoulders, he kissed her forehead, There was nothing he could do to make it up to her.

He led her to the bed and laid her down. He said, "I'll be back in a minute."

She heard the shower turn on. 'Great', she thought.

When he came out, he went to the other side of the bed and laid down. He rolled over, and kissed her deeply. "I truly am sorry, Diana."

He untied her robe and slipped it off her. He kissed her neck and down her throat to her breasts. He kissed her breast and kneaded the other nipple. He switched from one to the other. He kissed his way down her belly. He settled his head between her legs and licked her soft folds, causing her to shudder. He began to pleasure her with his mouth. She wrapped her leg around his shoulder, and moaned her enjoyment. She had no idea she could feel so much pleasure! She began to scream his name, saying, "Oh God, Kane! Please don't stop!"

He pleasured her for a few more minutes. Finally raising his head, he kissed his way back up to her breasts, neck, and then her lips. She tasted herself on him. He entered her and began to slowly thrust, building her orgasm up and slowing down. He withdrew from her and laid on his back. She straddled him and he entered her again. She began to rise and come back down on him. He kneaded her nipples, as she picked up speed.

Feeling his release coming, he rolled her over and began to thrust hard and fast. They both screamed each others names as they climaxed.

He withdrew from her and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. She laid across his chest, surprising herself, she said, "You're forgiven."

He caressed her shoulder and kissed her head. She finally fell asleep, actually happy for the first time in more than a month.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning he watched her sleep. She was laying on her stomach with her arms wrapped around her pillow. She looked so very beautiful and delicate. He would have to calm his temper down a bit. Listen to her sometimes. He felt guilty for not believing her. He knew she'd forgiven him, but he hadn't forgiven himself. He would find a way to make his mistake up to her. She deserved better. Smiling to himself. He would find a way to make his mistake up to her. She deserved better. Smiling to himself, he had an idea. She would love it.

Deciding to let her sleep, he took a shower and dressed. He packed his mask and wrestling shirt and trunks in his duffle bag. Double checking to make sure he had everything, he ordered breakfast for her.

When it arrived he crushed up her vitamins and mixed them into her food. Picking up her discarded robe, he sat on the bed next to her and rubbed her back. "Diana, it's time to wake up. We've got a big day today."

Slowly opening her eyes, he smiled at her. She never returned his smiles. This was something he intended to change. He stood and held her robe open for her. She climbed out of bed and slid her arms into the robe. She tied it and followed him to the table where her breakfast was waiting for her.

After she finished her breakfast, she showered and dressed. He was waiting for her when she finished. He said, "I'm returning to work tonight. We'll be at the arena most of the day."

He picked up his duffle bag, and led her from the room to the car. He drove them to the arena and took her to his private dressing room. She watched as he changed his clothes. She hid the grin on her face. She thought he looked extremely hot and sexy in his ring attire and mask. How could she desire someone she hated?

"Where will I be?" she asked him.

"You're staying in here during my match. Can I trust you to stay in here and not speak to anyone?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. She still hadn't earned enough of his trust for her to get a head start on her escape. She had nothing but time.

He smiled, knowing he could. He kissed her and said, "I have a segment I have to do. I'll be back in about an hour. I'll change back into regular clothes and we'll get some lunch."

When he left, she sat down. She had trouble finding a comfortable spot because of her sore bottom. Giving up, she walked around the dressing room, bored out of her mind. She looked at the door when someone knocked on it. She kept quiet, praying they'd go away. The knocking stopped, and she breathed easier.

Kane come back and Diana said, "someone knocked on the door. They went away after a minute or so."

She became worried when he didn't respond. He looked at her but didn't speak. He changed his clothes and took her hand. As promised, he took her to lunch. He ordered for her. She hated that. She was afraid to speak up, but she swallowed her fear and spoke anyway. "Kane, I don't want to eat that."

"It's healthy, Diana. You need to eat healthy food," he said, giving her a look that said be careful, she was on thin ice.

She knew it wasn't worth another round with his belt, so she kept quiet and ate her meal when it came. She couldn't wait until the time came for her to escape. After lunch he drove them back to the arena.

"Kane, can I go with you instead of staying in the dressing room?"

"I have a lot of things to do, Diana," he said.

"Please? I hate being in that room alone. I have nothing to do," she begged. "I'll stay right next to you, I promise."

Thinking about it for a beat, he said, "Alright."

"Thank you," she said giving him one of her so very beautiful smiles.

She stayed right next to his side. She watched as other superstars began to arrive. She stepped behind Kane when a man much bigger than him approached him.

"You're ass is mine, Kane!" he yelled.

"We'll see about that," Kane responded.

Diana didn't want to be anywhere near this gigantic man. He frightened her more than Kane did. She saw the other man notice her. The color drained from her face when he said, "Might want to keep that tiny woman close to you. Wouldn't want anything to happen to her." He walked away laughing.

He turned around to face Diana and seen how frightened she was. Taking her hand, he led her back to his dressing room. "I should have never agreed to let you come with me. It's too dangerous."

When they reached his room, he opened the door to usher her inside.

"Lock the door behind me and open it to only me."

He didn't wait for her respond. He kissed her and left, closing the door behind him. She obeyed and locked it. She had to admit, in her old life, she'd probably be waiting tables with her feet aching. Nothing this exciting would have ever happened.

She hated Kane. But she didn't hate him as much as she should. She hated him because he kept her prisoner. He raped her, stealing her virginity. He'd taken two different whips to her and caned her. She resented him because he didn't believe her when she told him she hadn't spoken to anyone. He bruised her with his thick leather belt.

Still, there were times when he was gentle with her. When he made sure she enjoyed herself the day he'd taken her shopping and had her pampered. No one had ever done that for her. Ever.

She put her face in her hands and began to cry. She was crying for her old life. She worked so hard for what little she had. But she was happy. She made her own decisions.

She was crying for the hellish prison Kane had placed her in. She didn't set foot outside in more than a month. She'd forgotten what the sunlight felt like warming her skin.

She cried for the life being offered to her now. He obviously was wealthy. He'd spent nearly fifteen hundred dollars on clothes alone for her and never batted an eye.

If she ever wanted to make a decision for herself again, she knew what she had to do. She couldn't believe this would be her beginning. She mentally bid farewell to Diana Webber and decided to get to know Diana Calloway.

The knocking on the door pulled her from her thoughts. "Diana, it's me. Open the door."

She walked to the door and opened it to let Kane inside. She closed and locked it back when Kane came in and went to the small fridge and got a bottle of water and gave it to him. He looked pleased that he didn't have to tell her to get it for him.

"We need a story to tell people how we met. You know they're going to ask," she said, standing in front of him.

He took his mask off and stood up. Towering over her, he looked down at her as if he were trying to intimidate her. Ignoring his glare, she continued, "People are going ask questions, Kane."

"Have you been talking to someone?" He angrily asked, grabbing her arm.

She winced and said, "No, of course not. But people are going to ask. And I don't care what you say or do, I'm not hiding. It isn't fair. I said I won't run away and I won't"

"How am I supposed to believe you?" he asked, still angry.

"Well, I've been thinking, I'm still angry at you for everything you've taken from me and everything you've done to me." His grip became tighter, but she continued. "When that man threatened you and scared me, nothing like that has ever happened to me. It was kind of exciting. My life before you was the same everyday. But since you took me, it's been so different. If today is any indication of my future, then no matter how it sounds or what happens, I want it. I guess what I'm trying to say is , thank you."

He knew she was telling the truth. He actually did it! He'd won her over. She was now forever his. He let go of her arm. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kissed him deeply. Pulling back, still wrapped around him, she asked, "Who was that man anyway?"

"Paul White. We call him Big Show," he answered, "Stay away from him."

"You don't have to worry about that. He scared me worse than you do," she answered.

She unwrapped herself and dropped to the floor. Looking up at him, she said, "So, what's our story?"

"I'll think of something," he said.

Hearing a knock at the door, he went to open it. Her breath caught when she seen it was Mark and Michelle. She didn't know if she were allowed to speak or not. She decided to take the chance if it presented itself.

Kane moved aside so Mark and Michelle could come in. Looking at Diana, Mark nodded a hello at her and she flashed him a smile. Kane didn't show her any sign of disapproval. Mark said, "So, I never got an answer last night. How did you two meet?"

Taking the chance on another of Kane's brutal punishments, Diana said, "I crossed the street in front of his car."

"What?" Mark asked in an amused tone.

Kane said, "Yeah. That's when I first seen her. I watched her for a minute and knew I wanted her."

"Lucky me," she said.

She had pushed him too far that time. He gave her a very disapproving look that told her she was now in trouble. Kane wondered if she was toying with him. Maybe she was testing her boundaries. She listened as Mark and Michelle spoke to Kane about tonight. She was completely lost. She would learn the language and terminology soon enough. When Mark and Michelle moved to leave, Michelle hugged her. Mark said, "See you later, Diana,"

"Bye," she responded.

Kane closed and locked the door. Turning to face her, he said, "What was that? 'Lucky me.' Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound so smart assy," she said.

"I'll let that go because of last night. Don't do it again. Even today. I'll take my belt to you again," he said, walking to her. "Also to make up for last night, I've decided to take Mark and Michelle up on their dinner invitation next week. I have a match tonight. You can watch it in her. After my match, I'll take a shower and we'll leave."

When the time came for his match, she watched it on the monitor. She was hoping his opponent would beat him senseless. Her hope built when she seen it was Big Show. She watched as Kane fought him. When Kane won the match, she was disappointed. Oh, well. Maybe he'd be bruised and battered. That would be good enough, she thought. Just because she was stuck in this life, didn't mean she couldn't enjoy some of the perks. One of which was hoping Kane got beat up.

When he came in the room, she faked happiness for his win. He took a shower while she gathered their belongings. When he finished and dressed he said, "Let's go."

She followed him out to the car. He helped her inside and went to the driver's side. Starting the engine, he said, "I'm, proud of you, Diana. You did good today."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Diana was still proud of herself for the compliment Kane had given her. Any other time, she couldn't give a damn what he thought. Kane was angry this morning, though. She tried not to do or say very much at all for fear of some form of punishment.

He had made her take another ovulation test which was negative. He was so angry, he was seething. She'd had enough of this. She know it was stupid. But she spoke against him anyway.

"Kane, I can't help this. Stop being so angry with me."

He looked at her, and said, "You have no idea how important this is to me to have a child. It is something I have wanted my entire life."

"Kane, you want this too badly. That's why I'm not getting pregnant! Let's stop trying and just focus on each other. A baby will come much easier then," she said.

He grabbed her arm painfully and said "I make the decisions. Do not question me again."

"Kane-" she was interrupted with a slap to her face. It wasn't hard enough to leave a bruise or even a long lasting mark.

"You should stop talking now before you go too far," he warned.

She stepped back from him and was quiet. She was afraid of earning herself a brutal punishment.

"Go get yourself ready for dinner with Mark and Michelle," he ordered.

She obeyed him, more than happy to get away from him. She showered, blow dried her hair, and applied make up. Coming out of the bathroom, she began to change into her clothes Kane had laid out for her. She was pleased with his choice. She was wearing a red dress that touched just above her knees.

He led her out of the hotel room to heir rental car. She was growing tired of having an entire floor of a hotel to themselves. She would feel less threatened if there more people on the same floor.

He helped her inside the car and went around to the driver's side and climbed in. Thy drove in silence.

Pulling into the drive which led to a ranch, Kane pulled behind a large truck and turned off the engine. Without looking at her, he said, "You'd better behave yourself in here, Diana. After this morning, you're on very shaky ground."

She nodded her understanding. Taking his offered hand, she climbed out of the car and followed him the door. He rang the bell and a couple of seconds later, Mark opened the door. They were greeted by smiles from both Mark and Michelle and wonderful smells of delicious feed cooking.

"Glad you came," Mark said, motioning with his hand for them to come in.

Michelle hugged Diana and said, "Kane, I'm stealing your wife."

Taking Diana's hand, she pulled her into the kitchen. She looked back at Kane but he was following Mark to a different room. She supposed Kane didn't mind, so she relaxed and tried to have fun.

"How long have you and Kane known each other?" Michelle asked.

Diana didn't know how to answer her. She knew the truth would be best in the end. "Not very long."

"You know, I never thought Kane would ever get married again," Michelle said, earning a look of complete and utter shock and disbelief from Diana.

"Again? What do you mean again? Kane was married before?"

"He didn't tell you?" Michelle asked. She was beginning to wonder what was going on between Kane and Diana. How did she not know?

Diana only shook her head in answer.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry. Kane should be the one to tell you, not me," Michelle said.

She took four dinner plates out of the cabinet and handed them to Diana. She then picked up four wine glasses and motioned for Diana to follow her. As they set the table Diana asked, "How did you meet Mark?"

This was a subject Michelle enjoyed talking about. Michelle's eyes spilled over with love at the mention of Mark's name and she glowed with happiness. "At work. When I was first hired by WWE, I met with Mark to discuss my past training and things I needed to work on. I found myself drawn to him. Before we knew it, we fell in love."

Diana smiled at her sister-in-law. She asked, "You're a wrestler, too?"

"Yep. I love it. Mark and I kind of wrestle around sometimes. Not as much as we used to, though?"

"Why not?" Diana asked curiously. Did Mark punish Michelle like Kane punished his wife?

"Well, um, Mark would kill me if he knew I told you this. But, I accidentally kicked him in his misters once, so I'm afraid to now. I want kids someday," she answered and they both laughed.

Michelle opened a bottle of wine and poured the four glasses. She placed a bowl of salad in in the center of the table and the rest of the food around it.

Looking at the display in front of her, Diana said, "Wow, that's a lot of food."

"Yeah, it is. Our husbands have giant appetites. Be right back. I'm going to get them," Michelle said and left the room.

A few seconds later, she returned with Mark and Kane trailing her. They all took a seat around the table. Mark said, "It looks good ladies." Leaning over, he kissed Michelle, adding, "Best cook in the world."

Diana couldn't help but envy them and their relationship. They looked at each other with such love, the room felt almost electric. She wanted to find that for herself, but Kane had taken that away, too. Sitting there watching them, she became angry. Kane broke the silence, saying, "Michelle, do you have something other than wine for Diana?"

Mark answered for her, asking, "Why? This is good wine."

Diana kept quiet, wanting to watch Kane slither out of this one.

"Diana is only twenty. She's not legally old enough to drink," Kane said.

Mark and Michelle looked at each other, Diana, and then at Kane. Mark said, "Twenty? You're only twenty years old?"

Diana nodded her answer to both of them.

Looking at her Mark, said, "Well, I won't call the police. She'll be fine."

Michelle said, "Diana, I didn't know you were only twenty. Why would you get married so young? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Kane and you, but there's a huge age difference between the two of you."

Trying to clam Kane down before he became too angry, Diana said, "I don't mind the age difference. Before Kane I had nobody. I was alone."

He wasn't happy with her answer. She made it sound like she had settled for him. She didn't care that he didn't like it. He'd get over it. As if she were trying to push him, she looked him in the eye, smiled, and picked up her wine glass and took a sip. The look he gave her told her she was in trouble. Oh, well. She was going to have fun anyway.

The conversation turned to some of Mark's side projects. He was interested in architecture and wanted to design a building for a friend of his. Michelle chimed in from time to time. Diana was quiet, listening other conversation. As the evening went by, Diana looked at Kane and said, "I'm, glad you brought me here. I like my new brother-in-law and sister-in-law."

"Aww. Thanks, Diana," Michelle said.

"I've learned a lot tonight." Looking Kane in the eye, she said, "like I'm not your first wife."

Kane looked at her disbelieving. Had she lost her mind? Then it dawned on him; Michelle had told her. Mark looked at Kane and said, "Kane, how could you not tell her about Lita?"

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning," he said. "We'll talk about it later, Diana."

"I'm not mad, Kane. I just wish you would've told me," she said.

Michelle quickly changed the subject to her upcoming championship match. They talked about Mark's possible retirement from the ring. Diana could tell he really didn't want to retire, but he said he was tired.

It was getting late, and three of the four of them were due at the arena the next day for Smackdown. After tomorrow, Kane had a few days off. They said goodbye to Mark and Michelle. Michelle hugged Diana tight and told Kane, "You guys come back. I had a great time."

Kane nodded to Michelle and shook Mark's hand. He ushered Diana out the door and to the car. He helped her inside and went to the driver's side. Getting inside, he started the engine and drove them to their hotel in silence. This was never a good sign. Kane keeping to silent meant he was beyond angry. She was surprised to find she wasn't afraid. She was angry, too.

Big deal if he had a wife before her! Why should she care? She just wondered what happened to her. Who was she? Where was she?

Pulling into the parking lot, he turned off the engine and got out of the car. She knew the rules, but right now, she didn't care. She got out of the car without waiting for him. She knew he was growing angrier with her now than he had been the first time he had whipped her. She was pushing him.

She followed him up to their room quietly. When he opened the door, she walked ahead of him. Waiting for him to close the door, she kicked off her shoes. When he turned to face her he said, "Tonight, you're in a whole lot of trouble, Diana! I don't even know where to begin! You disobeyed me by drinking wine, smarted off more than four times, and you put me on the spot!"

She didn't say anything until he turned one of the chairs around. She knew she was expected to strip and lean over it. But not tonight! At least not yet, anyway. Before he took his belt to her, she had a few things to say. If she didn't say them now, she would be too hysterical from the belt to speak later. She accepted that would happen. He would just have to wait.

"Why didn't you tell me you were married before?" she asked him angrily.

"It's not important," he said, waiting for her, his patience wearing thin.

"It is to me! You never tell me anything about your past! What was her name?" she asked.

"It's none of your business," he said.

"Yes, it is," she said. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She filed for a divorce and left not long after," he said.

Divorce? Was there a way out after all? Had he done the same to her as well?

She crossed her arms and said, "Look, Kane, I know I'm in trouble. I know you're planning to punish me, I accept that. But first, I deserve to know."

Slipping his belt off, he said, "This isn't going to save you form my belt, Diana!"

"I know that," she said.

Nodding, he said, "My ex-wife's name is Lita. She was a superstar, too. She got pregnant and we got married. When she was six months pregnant, I was hit in the back with a chair. I lost my balance and fell on her. My son died a week later," he said.

"Oh my God. I couldn't imagine. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me, Kane?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders in answer.

"How old would he be?"

"Seven," Kane answered.

Seeing his pain, she understood some of his cruelty and anger. He loved his baby, she could see that in his eyes and hear it in his voice. Somehow at that moment, she knew how badly he wanted a child. She couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to give him one. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

Keeping her word, she took her clothes off and leaned over the chair. She'd deliberately disobeyed him, though she didn't know why. She knew what would happen. She braced herself for the strapping she had earned. He stepped behind her and delivered it.

She was crying by the second time the belt had struck her. He was hitting her harder than the first time she had felt that belt. By the tenth time, she was hysterical, gripping the sides of the chair for support. She never begged him to stop, though. He sent her to take a shower.

Kane was astonished that she hadn't begged him to stop. He had been brutal this time. He was angry with her for openly challenging him. When she came out of the bathroom, she was no longer crying. She walked passes him wordlessly and climbed into bed.

He showered too and climbed into bed next to her. He noticed she had fallen asleep. Deciding to let her sleep, he turned off the light and slept, too.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Diana woke up before Kane. She laid on her side, with her back to him. Listening intently to make sure he was still sleeping, she rolled over to look at him. He was so handsome. She wished he wasn't so brutal, though.

Fighting the urge to touch him, she gently laid back down. She rolled to lay half way on top of him and wrapped her leg around his. He stirred, but didn't wake up. She rested her head on his chest wrapping her arm around him and fell back asleep.

When Kane woke up, he smiled realizing Diana was in his arms. He caressed her hair, causing her to snuggle into him. He stopped before he woke her up. He was startled when she said, "Don't stop."

"I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep," he said.

Raising her head to look at him, she said, "I took an ovulation test this morning. It was positive."

She reached to kiss him, truly wanting him. It felt strange to her, this new sensation. She couldn't quite place it. It was as if her hate was little by little fading away.

He embraced her and returned her kiss. He shed his boxer shorts and removed her nightgown and panties. Rolling her onto her back, he positioned himself on top of her. She felt him at her opening and wrapped her legs around his waist. With a hard thrust, he entered her. She lifted her hips, not wanting to let him go. Their climax came quickly.

Withdrawing from her, he rolled off of her and laid on his back. She moved to lay across his chest again, his arms wrapped around her.

"Do you have to go to the arena early?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I need to leave in a couple of hours," he said.

"Can I stay here? Just until Smackdown starts," she asked.

"Why?"

"I get bored, Kane. Michelle will be busy, so I won't be able to talk to her and she's the only friend you let me have," she explained.

Thinking about it for a minute, he said, "Alright. I'll come pick you up a couple of hours before Smackdown starts."

"Thank you," she said.

"I'm going to order your breakfast and get ready for the day. I want you to stay in bed and rest for a while longer," he instructed. All the rest he makes her get now, she could just imaging how he'll be when she does become pregnant. He probably won't let her chew a piece of gum without a fight.

She watched as he crossed the room to the phone. He didn't bother getting dressed so she was enjoying the view. Although she hated him, she still couldn't believe she had a husband who looked like that. She closed her eyes before he caught her.

The next thing she knew, he was waking her up to eat breakfast. She hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. She got dressed and went to the table. When she finished her breakfast, Kane took her dishes and placed them outside the door.

Sitting at the table across form her, he said, "Diana, If I was too hard on you last night, I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, she said, "I'm fine, Kane. Really."

"If you knew you would be punished like that, why disobey me?" he asked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't," she said. She didn't want to tell him that she was testing him. How far could she push him? How far would he go?

"I'll be back in a couple of hours," he said, kissing her.

After he left, she waited a few minutes to make sure he wasn't coming back. When she was sure he was gone, she went to get his laptop out o f his suitcase. Turning it on, she typed 'Kane and Lita' in the search window and waited. She read through the results and clicked on one that looked promising. She closed it and clicked on another article and read it.

Kane wanted a family so desperately he blackmailed Lita inot sleeping with him. He won the right to marry her in a match. Nine months after their wedding, she left him another man. Kane's entire behavior and treatment of her made sense now. It didn't justify it by any means, but she understood now.

Kane was a lost soul. He didn't think anyone could care for him without being forced to. She felt pity for him.

She closed the Internet and turned off the laptop. She put it back exactly like she found it. Sitting on the bed, she had a lot to process. She didn't want to stay, but she didn't want to leave either.

She went into the bathroom and turned the water on to take a bath. She soaked for about an hour and got out of the tub.

She chose to wear jeans and a sweater, hoping Kane would approve it. She went to sit on the bed and watch T.V. for a while. She was getting hungry and decided to order some lunch. Just as she picked up the phone, there was a knock at the door.

Walking to the door, she looked through the peephole and seen it was room service. Opening the door, she said, "Can I help you?"

"Room service," the young man announced.

"I didn't order room service," she said.

"It was arranged by your husband," he said., taking the tray to the table.

After the young man left, she took the lid off the plate. Of course. It was healthy food. She wanted a fat juicy burger and greasy fries, but no. She had to eat healthy. When she finished, she sat the empty tray in the hall and went to watch T.V.

A few hours later, Kane opened the door and found her across the bed, crying. Rushing to her, she said, "Diana? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She didn't answer him, just leaned into him and cried harder. She held onto his shirt as if she were terrified. He didn't know what to do, so he just held her as she cried.

When she could speak, she said, "I don't know how to tell you this without you getting mad at me."

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"I want to tell you. I want you to trust me, but I'm afraid," she said.

"Diana, never be afraid to tell me the truth," he said.

"I lied to you when I said I would be bored at the arena today," she watched as he listened, trying to gage his mood. "I wanted to stay here so I could find out about you and Lita."

Standing to walk away from her, he said, "You did what?"

"I wanted to know what I'm up against. I wanted to see her. Kane, she's beautiful! How could you want me after you had her?"

"Diana, you're not up against anything. You're more beautiful than she was," he answered.

"No, Kane, I'm not! She was strong and beautiful and capable. I'm weak and awkward and can't do shit!" she said.

"Do not use language like that, Diana! You're too beautiful to speak like that," he reprimanded her.

"I wish I'd never stayed here. I should have left it alone. I'm so sorry, Kane," she was crying again. "If you're mad, I understand. I'm sorry."

She really was terrified of his anger and what he'd do to her. He came back to her and held her close to him. "I'm not angry, Diana. Stop crying."

When he calmed her down, he led her out of the room and to the car. They drove to the arena quietly. He helped her out of the car and took her to his dressing room, and left again. A few minutes later, he came back with Michelle. Michelle went to her and wrapped her in a hug. Diana burst into tears again. Kane left the room, hoping Michelle could find out what exactly was wrong with her besides seeing pictures of an ex-wife he no longer loved or wanted.

"Diana, you've gotten Kane worried. What's gotten you so upset?" Michelle asked.

Through her tears, she said, "You'll think I'm stupid."

"No, I won't. Tell me," Michelle encouraged her.

"I researched Kane and Lita. I know everything that happened between them. Michelle, she was so beautiful. How can I compete with that?" Diana said. She had no idea why she cared. She hated Kane. Kane deserved what Lita had done to him.

"Why would be worried about her? She's been gone for years, Diana. Kane doesn't love her anymore," Michelle said. "He loves you."

"Come one," she continued, "I don't have a match tonight. I only came to be with Mark."

"Where are we going?" Diana asked. She wasn't sure if Kane would allow her to leave the room.

"Shopping," Michelle said. "It'll make you feel better."

Michelle drug Diana to Mark's dressing room where they also found Kane. Michelle announced, "I think Diana need to get out for a while. I'm going to take her shopping. A girl's night might do the trick."

Mark smile and said, "Why is it when you women get upset, shopping cures it?"

"That's just the way it is," Michelle said, grabbing her purse.

Kane moved to Diana and handed her his credit card, shocking her. He kissed her and said, "Have fun."

Michelle grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room. She giggle when Mark said, "Women."

Diana didn't know if she had a certain limit or not. Kane didn't say one way or the other. She didn't want to spend too much, her bottom couldn't take too much more.

Michelle drove them to one of her favorite places to shop. Diana knew Kane only wanted her to have beautiful clothes. The jeans she was wearing was one pair of only two he'd bought her. She kept him in the front of her mind when she chose the clothes she wanted.

It was odd to her to try and please a man she hated. But she always thought of him. Michelle asked her if she was ready to go. Smackdown would be ending soon.

Driving back to the arena, Diana asked, "Michelle, how do you know Kane doesn't love Lita? He had a child with her."

Michelle smiled and said, "Kane looks at you like you're his entire life. He never looked at Lita like that. Even when she was pregnant."

She didn't know how to process this information. Changing the subject, she said, "I'm going to miss you so much, Michelle when we go home tomorrow."

"Kane did good marrying you, Diana. I'm gonna miss you, too," Michelle said.

When they got back to the arena, Mark and Kane were waiting for them. Kane opened her door and helped her out of the car. Retrieving her shopping bags, she gave Michelle a hug and climbed into Kane's rental car.

He drove them back to their hotel and led her to their room. She was getting nervous knowing he would ask her about her items. Setting the bags down, she gave him his credit card back. Taking it, he asked her, "Do you feel better?"

"No," she simply answered. "Thank you for letting me go with Michelle."

"What did you get?' he asked.

She showed him her clothes and he helped her pack them in their suitcases. When they finished, he wrapped her in an embrace. She stepped back and jumped, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Kane, I'm sorry for lying to you. I had to know. I don't know why, but I did," she said.

"I should have told you, Diana. I got yelled at by Mark for not telling you," he said. "Don't lie to me again. Next time just tell me what you're up to."

"You would've never agreed to it," she argued.

"It doesn't make it alright to lie, Diana. I'm not angry that you wanted to know about Lita. I am angry that you lied to me," he said, letting her drop to the floor. "We need to get to bed, we have an early flight in the morning."

She was relieved he didn't say anything about punishing her.

She changed her clothes and climbed into bed. He joined her a few minutes later. She snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

Their flight home lasted longer than she thought it would. She was exhausted! All she wanted to do was sleep. "How do you constantly do this, Kane? I've only traveled two weeks with you and I'm so tired."

"Go get some sleep," he told her.

She didn't argue with him. She climbed the stairs and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. When she woke up she noticed it was dark outside. She had slept all day. Afraid she was in trouble for it, she climbed out of bed and went downstairs.

Not finding Kane, she went outside to sit on the top step and wait for him. She didn't have to wait long before his car pulled into the long drive way. Stepping out of the car, the said, "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you. It's a nice night to sit outside. Quiet out here," she answered. "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"You were exhausted. I thought you'd sleep till morning," she said.

"I won't sleep at all tonight," she said.

Taking her hand, he led her into the house. Sitting on the couch, he moved her hair from her face. "We have a few days to get you back on schedule. These past two weeks have been quite a learning experience for you. You learned a little about my work and you learned what is expected of you."

She was wondering where this was going. She tried to hide her confusion, but was failing miserably. Had she angered him and wasn't aware of it? "Kane, am I in trouble? Did I do something?"

"You lied to me, Diana. Yesterday. Yes, you're in trouble. I do understand why you lied, though. Do not lie to me. Ever." he stood to leave the room.

She called after him, "Are you going to punish me?"

"I don't know. Do I need to? Will you lie to me again?" he asked.

"No, I won't. I have no reason to lie," she said.

Standing, she crossed the room to him. He bent to kiss her. Picking her up, he carried her bridal style to their bedroom. Laying her down, he shed his clothes and helped her out of her own clothes. They made love for a long time. His thrusts were hard and hungry, but at the same time, gentle. More gentle than he had ever been with her. He laid on his back, she straddled him. He held her hips, softly caressing the bruises on her bottom. He rolled to lay on top of her again. He held her tight to him, his thrusts becoming harder, still. When they climaxed she wrapped her legs around his waist. She wasn't ready to let him go . She begged him to thrust harder until she could take no more, screaming his name. She left scratches across his back and shoulders.

She moaned her disappointment when he withdrew from her and moved to lay with her in his arms. Stroking her hair, he kissed the op of her head and whispered, "Diana, I love you."

She didn't know how to respond. She thought it would be better to not say anything.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Diana was still shocked by Kane's proclamation of love toward her. He hadn't said it again since three nights ago. He surprised her by taking her to town and through her old neighborhood.

She thought this would be hard, because Kane had kidnapped her. It wasn't hard for her all. She found herself happy that she no longer lived there. At night she would hear people arguing and sometimes a gun shot or two.

Kane may have kidnapped her, but at he same time, he rescued her. Without realizing it, she reached for his hand and squeezed it tight. Neither of them noticed the group of thugs watching them drive away.

The group was scrambling to get to a car to follow them. Kane nor Diana noticed the car. The group stopped and waited when Kane escorted Diana into a boutique.

Kane enjoyed keeping Diana in beautiful clothes. He always chose the ones that showed off her tiny body. This dress he'd chosen for her was the same color as her eyes and hugged her small curves perfectly.

Helping her back into the car, he drove them home. Still not noticing the trailing car, he turned into the driveway. The other car kept going.

Kane helped her out of the car and into the house. She went to the kitchen to cook them some dinner. Kane was very strict and unmoving in his rules for healthy food for her. She answered the phone when it rang and squealed with delight.

Kane came rushing into room, "What?" He asked, looking worried.

"Mark and Michelle are in town. They're on their way here from the airport. Can they stay here with us?" She asked.

He towered over and look down at her. Nodding, he said, "Yes. Mark and Michelle can stay here."

She smiled up at him, almost have to crane her neck completely back. Tapping his stomach, she said, "Stop looking at me like that. Makes me think we won't be having dinner until later."

"Why?" he asked.

She jumped into his arms and said, "Because, we're gonna end up in bed."

"That sounds fine to me," he said, kissing her.

"It's not fine. Mark Michelle are on their way here," she said.

Kane put her down when a knock sound at the door. Dianna followed him into the living room. Michelle stepped through the door first and hugged Diana. The women immediately began to talk and disappear into the kitchen.

They finished cooking and everyone enjoyed the conversation. Michelle smiled wide when Mark announced, "We're having a baby!"

"Michelle, that's wonderful!" Diana said. "I'm gonna be an aunt."

"Congratulations," Kane said.

Diana could tell he was happy for them, but he wanted a child as well. Desperate to change the subject, Diana said, "Kane and I want you guys to stay here with us tonight."

"We would love to, but we've already gotten a hotel room in town," Mark said.

"Well, next time, you're staying with us," Diana said.

Kane and Mark went outside while Michelle and Diana talked inside. Michelle asked, "Have you and Kane talked about kids?"

"Yeah. We're trying now. Kane wants a child so bad he can taste it," Diana said.

"He always has. I think a child would change him drastically," Michelle said. "It would calm him down, I think."

Diana smiled at the thought. "I want a baby, too. Just not right now, even though we're trying."

"Hey, I'm tired. You ready to go, Michelle?" Mark asked startling them.

Kane walked to Diana and put his arm around her. She was a little nervous. She didn't know how much he'd heard. Michelle hugged Diana and they promised to spend the day together tomorrow. Kane and Diana walked them to the door.

When they left, Kane said, "Why did you tell Michelle you're not ready for a baby?"

"Because, I'm not, Kane. I'm only twenty," she said.

"We are ready and we will keep trying," Kane stated.

Mark and Michelle were talking about their evening with Kane and Diana. Mark was happy he and Kane were growing close again. He had Diana to thank for that. She was good for him.

They were at a huge disadvantage with Kane's house being in the middle of nowhere. There were no street lights out here to offer any extra light. It was impossible for them to see the people dressed in black, lurking in the thick trees.

One of the thugs whispered to the others, "Now that we found her, what do we do?"

The leader answered, "Watch her. We know where she's is now. We need to be sure first. That man she has now could fuck us up. Fast."

They watched the farm house until the lights were turned out. They quietly made their way to their waiting car and drove away.

Kane held Diana after making love to her. He listened to her breathe. Moving his hand to rest on her stomach, he made a silent plea for his child to take root there tonight. He couldn't understand what he was doing wrong. He kept Diana eating healthy, giving her vitamins, and making sure she got plenty of rest.

He woke her up the next morning and packed their suitcases while she ate breakfast. When she finished, she washed and put away her dishes. She went upstairs and put the clothes on Kane had chosen for her. She followed him outside to their waiting cab which took them to the airport.

Their flight would be four hours long. She laid her head on Kane's shoulder and fell back to sleep. The next thing she knew, Kane was waking her up. He retrieved their suitcases and rental car.

To her horror and shock, Kane had requested a private secluded cabin for their stray. He had a pay-per-view this weekend and they would be in town for four days. Just because hadn't punished her for a while didn't mean anything. If she gave him a reason, he wouldn't hesitate.

She watched as he placed their suitcases on the bed in the bedroom. Coming back to her, he said, "You know what is expected of you. You are to behave yourself this weekend."

"I know. How long before we go back home?" she asked him.

"Seventeen days," he said.

She was disappointed to hear this. She wasn't sure she wouldn't be able to walk the straight and narrow line Kane had drawn for her. If she expressed her anger toward him in public, she'd regret it. She hoped to spend most of he time with Michelle.

Going to their suitcases, she began to unpack them. "Where are my jeans?" she asked.

"I don't like you in jeans. I like you in beautiful clothes," he said.

"I appreciate that, Kane, but like to be comfortable," she retorted.

"Keep talking to me like that and you'll be thankful that you don't have them. I'll take my belt to you and you'll only want light material clinging to your ass," he said warningly.

She continued to unpack in complete silence. She was angry that he hadn't packed them. She hoped Michelle would suggest they go shopping and she could buy her a pair.

Thinking of shopping made her think of something she hadn't thought of before. "Kane, when you took me from my apartment, my purse was left there. It had my ID in it."

Shaking his head, he said, "No, it wasn't. I grabbed your purse. I meant to destroy it, but never got around to it."

"Where is it?" she asked.

Smirking, he said, "In the basement." he knew she wouldn't go into the basement willingly. She'd only been down there two times. Both times, she'd earned herself a whipping.

She wanted her purse back. She wasn't going to argue, though. She was grateful he forgot to destroy it. If she did what was expected of her, he might give it back to her.

"I'm warning you now. If you misbehave in any way in the next three weeks, I won't take my belt to you. When we get home, we'll take a walk into the basement and pay a little visit to the shorter whip," he said, meaning every word.

She nodded her understanding.

Two weeks had flown by and she had spent a lot of time with Michelle. They were becoming very close. Mark even spent more time with Kane. Diana had managed to behave herself.

They had just said goodnight to Michelle and Mark. Their tour was over for two months. Diana was bummed about being friendless for the next few days. Michelle kept Diana too busy for her to get herself into trouble.

Kane was switching the channels on the T.V. when she said, "Wait. Go back."

He looked at her funny and switched the channel back. He watched her face light up and a grin slowly spread across her face. Looking back at the T.V., he asked, "You like gymnastics?"

Smiling wider, she nodded. "I used to do gymnastics. Before my mom died. I used to have dreams about being the best in the world. I was never good enough, though. I've never felt so free as when I was doing that."

He watched her for a few minutes. He kissed her temple, and asked, "Why did you stop?"

"My mom died. I went inot a foster home. Because I was in the custody of the state, I couldn't do it anymore. My foster family wouldn't allow me to. Besides, when Mom died, I lost all interest in it," she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

A few days later, it was time to go home. Just like the first time, she was exhausted. Leaning her head on Kane's shoulder in the cab, she slept. Arriving him, he helped her out of the car and escorted her into the house.

Sitting their suitcases down, he said, "I'm proud of your behavior. You didn't misbehave in any way, Diana."

"We need to talk, Kane," she said without acknowledging his compliment. Looking worried, he asked, "What is it?"

"I'm late," she simply said.

Smiling, he said, "I know. I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow. You need to rest for now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sitting in the doctor's office, Diana was afraid. She didn't know what would happen today. She was more afraid of the doctor telling them she wasn't, pregnant than she was of him telling them she was. She hated doctors. All they ever wanted to do was cause people pain.

She took a deep breath when her name was called. A nurse took them to an examining room and gave her a paper gown to put on. When the nurse left, Diana gave Kane a terrified look.

"I have to take all of my clothes off?"

Kane nodded. He could see her anxiety and fear in her eyes. She put the gown on and waited for the doctor. Kane stoked her cheek, and said, "Don't worry. I'll be right here." He kissed her lips and held her against him.

He moved to her side when a knock sounded on the door. Diana suddenly felt very self conscience when she seen her doctor was a man. She looked at Kane as if she were afraid he would be angry with her for this man looking at her.

The doctor introduced himself to them, shaking Kane's hand. She asked Diana a series of questions. She answered each one. The doctor instructed her to lie back. He began his examination of her. She was silently wishing she could disappear. Kane stayed at her side, caressing her hair. When it was over, she quickly covered herself. The doctor determined she was four weeks along. Giving them an expected due date, he left the room.

Kane waited for her to get dressed and escorted her out of the building. She was silent the entire ride home.

"I need to go to town for a few things. I'm taking you home first. I want you to rest," Kane said.

Diana nodded, happy that he wasn't making her go with him. He led her into the house and left again. She went upstairs to lie down, hoping to forget her doctors visit.

She was roughly pulled from sleep by Kane. It took her a second to clear the cobwebs of sleep from her mind to understand what he was saying. He was yelling at her, "Who were they?"

"Who?" she asked confused.

"The carload of people who pulled out of the driveway like a bat out of hell!" he yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kane," she said.

She winced when he grabbed her arm. "I don't know! I've been asleep since just after you left."

"Don't lie to me. It will not effect your pregnancy for me to punish you," he threatened.

"I don't know, Kane. I didn't even know anyone was here. Maybe they were looking for you," she reasoned.

Shaking his head, he said, "No one comes here except Mark!"

She jumped when he quickly removed his belt.

"No, no. Please, Kane. I don't know. I swear!" she was crying, knowing he probably didn't believe her. He never did.

"What did they want?" he asked, still angry.

"I don't know!" she yelled at him in desperation.

Pulling her out of the room, she was crying harder than before. "I don't believe you! After all the progress you've made, you go and do this! And then you lie to me!"

"Kane, I swear! I don't know what you're talking about," she said again. "What did they look like?" she asked.

"Trouble," he answered.

He pulled her downstairs to the kitchen where he turned a chair around. Backing away, she began to beg.

"Kane, I didn't know anyone was here!"

"How could you not know? They were in the house, Diana!" he angrily said.

"They were?" she asked, afraid of what they may have done if they'd found her alone.

"The door was open when I got out of the car!" he said, still angry.

"Oh, God! I didn't know. I didn't know," her hand went to rest on her stomach protectively. She was beginning to realize the full possibilities of what could've happened. "How may were there?"

"I don't know. Four or five of them," he said. "You really didn't know?"

"No," she said wiping away a tear.

She sighed in relief when he replaced the chair and put his belt back on.

"From now on, you will not leave my side," he said.

"What about when you're in the ring? I can't go with you," she said. She had an idea. She didn't know if he would agree to it, but it was worth a try.

"Can I stay with Michelle? She won't be on tour now that she's pregnant, too. I'll be safe there."

"No. I Want you with me. I want to see for myself that your safe," he asked.

The rest of the day, she was on pins and needles. It would only take a split second for him to change his mind about believing her. She followed him outside as he looked for evidence of the intruder's actions.

Kane spotted something laying in the grass next to the driveway. Picking it up, he couldn't believe they had that careless. One of hem dropped a cell phone. Kane checked to see the last number dialed. It was his number. The time was two minutes after he'd left her home to rest. Turning to her, he asked, "Did you hear the phone ring, Diana? After I'd left?"

"Yes. I was in the bathroom. It stopped ringing, so I didn't think anything of it," she said. "Why?"

"Because, they called here. Right after I left!" he said.

Grabbing her arm, he drug her back into the house. "You lied to me!"

"No, I didn't! Kane, I was in the bathroom! I thought if it were important, then whoever it was would call back," she said.

She knew this only made you look guilty of lying to him. There was nothing she could do or say to prove her innocence. He turned the chair around again, and waited for her.

"Kane, I swear to you, I had no idea anyone was here or in the house," she said anyway.

"This cell phone only tell me that you're lying, Diana! Don't make this worse with more lies," he said. "Now get over here!"

She was fighting a losing battle. She did what was expected of her and leaned over the chair. She was crying again. She stood on shaking legs as the first sting of his belt struck her. Through her tears, she said, "Ow, Kane I didn't know."

The belt struck a second time, causing her to move her hands. She let out another cry of pain. He wasn't striking her as hard as the last time when she misbehaved, but it still hurt. The third strike was harder because she moved her hands. "Ow! Kane, please! Stop, please! I didn't know." His fourth and final strike was on the back of her thighs. He said, "If you weren't pregnant, it would've been the whip!"

He left the room, allowing her to get dressed again. She didn't try to stifle her cries or tears. Just when she thought she had earned his trust, a car load of strangers had taken it away. When she was dressed, she returned the chair where it belonged. She noticed he left the cell phone on the table.

She heard him go upstairs and slam a door shut, so she knew it was safe. Picking up the phone, she scrolled through the numbers. She stopped when she seen a number she knew. It was a number belonging to a drug dealer from her old neighborhood.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway caught her attention. Kane heard it too. She put the phone back on the table before Kane caught her with it. Coming down the stairs, he went to the window.

"Your friends have a lot of nerve, Diana!" he said angrily. She knew he wanted to punish her more. He was convinced she'd lied to him. She moved to look out the window, too. She gasped when they stepped out of the car. "This is who you saw?"

"Yes!" he yelled.

"Kane, you punished me for lying to you. I wasn't lying. That's the second time you didn't believe me," she said. "Do not doubt me again!"

Turning to her, he said, "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that?"

"Come on," she said, grabbing his arm. "We gotta find a way out of here without them seeing us!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Before they had the chance to get out, something hit Kane from behind knocking him unconscious. Diana began to kick and scream, trying to fight the intruders off. The car was a decoy, allowing some other people to sneak in the back door.

When Kane regained consciousness, he seen Diana was gone. He looked around and noticed the mess. Diana had struggled. He also saw blood. Had she injured one of them, or was she the one injured?

He got to his feet and called the only person he could count on. Mark.

Kane met Mark and Michelle at the airport a couple of agonizing hours later. Getting back to Kane's house, Kane knew he would have to tell them everything.

"Kane what happened?" Mark asked, looking at the mess. When Kane called him, he only told them there was an emergency with Diana.

"Diana's been taken by a group of thugs. I don't know who they are or what they want," Kane said.

Michelle spoke up and asked, "Why didn't you call the police?'

"There's a lot you don't know. I'm not sure how you're going to react to it," Kane said, Drawing confused looks from his brother and his sister-in-law.

He gestured for them to sit down and took a seat as well. He told them everything, leaving nothing out. Mark and Michelle had no idea how to respond.

Finally Mark spoke up. "Kane of all the psychotic shit you have ever done, this tops them all! What the fuck are we supposed to do with this? Huh? Fuck! If Diana gets away from these people, she could go to the police. You'll go to prison, little brother!"

Michelle stood, needing to leave the room. She went into the kitchen and came back asking, "Whose cell phone is this?"

Kane stood taking it from her. "I forgot about this. It belongs to the thugs, I found it in the yard."

Mark took the phone and pressed the call button.

"Look," he said, "this Rico guy was called a lot. Looks like he was called just before your number was called."

Michelle said, "Here, let me have it."

Mark handed her the cell phone. They watched as she called the number for Rico.

"Hi. I found this cell phone and I'm trying to return it." They heard her sweetly say. After a few seconds, she said, "That would be great. I could bring it right now." She motioned for a pen and paper. Kane gave her the requested items. They watched as she wrote down an address. "O.K. I'm on my way."

Disconnecting the call, she said, "Got an address to take it to. Hopefully, they'll lead us to Diana."

They made their way to the door. Mark turned to Michelle and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"With you," she said.

"I don't think so. This is dangerous, Michelle. You're pregnant. It's bad enough Diana's pregnant and going through this. We don't need both of our wives in danger!" Mark said.

"They're expecting a woman. Me. And Diana's my sister-in-law and my friend! I want to help," she argued.

"No!" Mark and Kane said unison.

"We're wasting time standing here arguing," she said, pushing passed them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Diana was more afraid now, than she had ever been. When these thugs had gotten her to Rico's house, they tied her to a chair in the basement. Rico had hit her so many times in her face, she no longer felt it. Her eyes were so swollen, she could barley see.

She heard someone coming down the stairs. Seeing it was Rico, she weakly shook her head, "No, please. No more."

"If you tell me where it is, then I'll end your suffering, Diana. Keeping it from me only prolongs your suffering," he said. "Where is it?"

She only looked at him. If she told him, he'd kill her. Backhanding her, he yelled, "Where is it?"

He hit her again. He took a knife and cut the rope holding her. She was so weak, she fell to the floor. He kicked her in her side, hard. She crossed her arms across her belly, protecting herself.

"No, please. Pregnant," she weakly whispered.

"I don't care! Where is it?" he yelled.

When she didn't answer, he kicked hr again. She grunted and curled up. Thankfully he left again. As painful as it was, she raised her head to look around. She noticed a telephone on a makeshift desk eight feet away. I took everything she had, but she eventually got to it. She moaned in excruciating pain a she pulled herself up to get to it. She slowly picked up the receiver and dialed 911. She heard, "911. What's your emergency?"

"Help. Beat me death. Help," she weakly said before passing out.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I need you to talk to me. Hello?" the 911 operator immediately dispatched all first responding personnel to the address the call came from.

Kane and Mark had given up on fighting with Michelle. They had to admit, she was right; Rico was expecting a woman. Pulling into the address, Michelle got out of the car. Mark and Kane also got out to hide in the shadows. Before long, another car pulled up. A man dressed like he was God's gift to the world stepped out. Michelle offered a fake smile, and said, "Rico?"

"Yeah, that's me. You got my friend's phone," he asked rudely. He was frantically looking around.

Before h could react, two huge men stepped out of the shadows and jumped him.

"What the fuck is this?" he yelled.

"Where's my wife?" Kane asked him.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I ain't your bitch's babysitter!" he yelled.

His commented earned a punch to the gut from Kane.

"I'll ask you one more time. Where is Diana? Tell me, or I'll break you neck!" Kane yelled.

"Diana?" A look o complete understanding crossed his face. "Diana Webber? You marry her?" he began laughing. Kane moved to grab him, but Rico said, "If I don't come back, my guys have orders to put a bullet in her head. Either way, the bitch dies tonight!"

"Why," Kane asked. "Why did you take her?"

"She's got something I want," he said.

"What is it?" Kane asked.

Just as Rico was about to answer, a cell phone in his pocket rang. Michelle stepped forward and fished it out of his pocket. Looking at it, she pressed the speaker button. Mark wrapped a massive hand around Rico's throat.

"Yeah, it's Rico. What do you want, I'm busy!" he rudely answered the phone.

"You ain't gonna believe this, man," a voice said. "Somehow that bitch got to a phone and called the police! Place is crawling with cops!"

Mark squeezed Rico's throat tighter. Rico knew what he wanted to know. He asked the voice, "What about the girl?"

"Man, everything happened so fast! I think Eric shot her. I'm not sure though!" the voice said.

Kane grabbed the phone and smashed it in a fit of rage. He looked at Rico and yelled, "Where is she?"

"It don't matter! Bitch is dead!" he said.

Michelle walked forward and kicked him in his groin. She screamed, "Where is Diana, you worthless piece of shit? You tell us or I'll step on them!" She pushed him off his knees into a seating position and placed her foot on him. When she added pressure, he began to wale.

"O.K. O.K! I'll take you there!" he said.

"No, you won't. You'll tell us!" Mark said.

He gave them the address. Kane knocked Rico out and they placed him the trunk of the car. They drove to the address. Sure enough, the street was closed down. Kane jumped out of the car and ran toward the house.

He stopped short when he saw a stretcher being loaded into a waiting ambulance. He turned and went back to the car. "Follow that Ambulance!" he told Mark.

Mark followed the ambulance to the hospital. "Kane, are you sure she's in it?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said.

When they stopped he jumped out and ran to the ambulance. When the back door opened, he began to cry himself.

"Sir, sir. You can't be here," an EMT worker rudely said.

"That's my wife!" he yelled.

Going to her side, he said, "Diana? Can you hear me?"

"Sir, she's unresponsive. We need to get her inside."

They quickly rushed the gurney inside the Emergency Room. Mark had found a parking space and he and Michelle rushed across the parking lot to Kane. Mark asked, "Well, what happened?"

Kane said, "I couldn't tell is she'd been shot. She was beaten beyond recognition."

Michelle gasped and began crying. Suddenly she remembered, "Mark that guy's still in the trunk."

Nodding, he said, "I'll take care of it."

"I'll stay here," Michelle said. She followed Kane into the hospital.

Kane went to follow Diana's gurney back. A doctor stopped him, saying, "You can't come back here, sir."

"That's my wife!" Kane said.

"Let us help her!" The doctor said. "When we learn more about her condition, I'll come talk to you."

"She's pregnant," Kane said.

The doctor gave him a look of pity, and said, "I understand."

Kane went back to the waiting room to wait for the doctor. Michelle patted his hand, and said, "I'm glad she's got you, Kane. No matter how you two came to be together. Let's just hope she doesn't tell the police."

"As long as she survives, I don't really care, Michelle. I love her," he said.

Kane was getting restless and began to pace. Michelle was beginning to wonder where Mark was. Kane stopped pacing and Michelle stood when Mark came through the door. "Have you heard anything, yet?"

Kane shook his head, remaining silent. Mark wanted to reach out to him, but didn't know what to say. This could be the last day he'd be with his brother. If Diana pressed charges against Kane when the police questioned her, he'd never see Kane free again.

Michelle asked, "What did you do with Rico?"

"Tied him up in Kane's basement," Mark answered her.

"Why Kane's house? Why not just let him go?" Michelle asked.

"Because, he probably know who did this to Diana," mark said.

"If my wife dies, I'll kill him," Kane said.

Mark put his hand on Kane's shoulder. He'd feel the same way if it were Michelle. Hell, even Mark wanted to hurt someone for Diana. The time seemed to drag on and on until a doctor finally came out. Kane stood to talk to the doctor. "How's my wife?"

"It's not good. She was beaten pretty badly. If she hadn't dialed 911 when she had, she'd be dead right now," the doctor said.

"She's pregnant," Kane said.

"We know. We are working to save the pregnancy, but please understand, it's not a priority," the doctor told him. "We've done all we can, the rest is up to Diana."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes. All of you can come back if you'd like," the doctor said.

All three of them followed the doctor to Diana's room. Michelle began to cry again seeing Diana's swollen face. Whoever had beaten her, nearly killed her. Her eyes were black and swollen shut, her cheekbones were black with bruises and her lips were split and swollen.

Kane leaned down and whispered, "Diana, squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

He held her hand and she squeezed it weakly. Realizing she was trying to speak, he leaned his ear down to her.

"Purse. Need it." she whispered.

"O.K." he said.

"Hurt," she said, causing more tears from Michelle.

Mark rubbed her other hand and said, "Who did this to you?"

"Rico," she whispered, causing them to look at each other shocked.

"Try to sleep," Kane said. He kissed her forehead lightly and left the room. Mark and Michelle followed him out.

"Kane! Where you going, little brother?" Mark called after him.

"Diana wants her purse, I'm going to get it," he said.

"Mark, Rico is in Kane's house," Michelle reminded him. "We can't let him go alone."

Kane heard them talking and said, "Look, I won't touch Rico. Not yet anyway. If Diana dies, I'll kill him. If she lives, I'll give him the same beating he gave my wife."

"Mark, go with him. I'll go sit with Diana," Michelle said.

She watched them leave and went back to Diana.

Arriving back at the house, Kane and Mark went into the basement. Kane went to where Rico was tied up and said, "If Diana dies, you die! If she lives, I'll give you the same beating you gave her!"

Rico looked at Kane and said, "Bitch got what she deserved! She should've minded her own business! That's what happens when you tangle with me."

Kane retorted, "And this is what happens when you tangle with me!" He punched him, knocking him out.

Going over to the steel cabinet he dug Diana's purse out. He and Mark went back to the car and drove to the hospital.

Coming back into the room, they saw Diana sleeping. Michelle was stroking her hand. Looking up, she said, "She just fell asleep a few minutes ago. She was looking for you Kane. I told her you left and she went to sleep."

"I don't care if she tells the police what I did, I just don't want her to die," Kane said.

"Kane, why did you take Diana and do those terrible things to her?" Michelle asked.

"I watched her for so long, but she never noticed me. I wanted her. She's so perfect," Kane said.

"You'll go to prison for the rest of your life, you know," Mark said.

"I know. I wasn't thinking about that. How was I supposed to know this would happen," Kane said.

"You're not supposed to kidnap twenty year old girls, Kane!" Mark told him.

Diana began to stir getting their attention. Kane rushed to her side and took her hand. "Diana, I'm here. I've got your purse."

Weakly whispering, she said, "Disk. Inside. Give. Police."

Michelle opened the purse and pulled out the disk. She pressed the call button for the nurse. When nurse came in, Michelle asked, "Can we get a laptop, possibly?"

"Absolutely. I'll find one and bring it in," the nurse sweetly said.

Diana grew quiet again, although she wasn't sleeping. She held Kane's hand, not letting him go. Kane could tell she was afraid. She gasped and laid her hand on her stomach. "So far, the baby's alright," he told her.

She relaxed again, still holding his hand. The nurse returned with the promised laptop. Taking it to the other side of the room, Michelle put the disk into the CD slot.

Mark and Kane watched as Rico and other thugs appeared on the screen. There were three people on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. Rico stood behind each one and shot them in the head.

Michelle gasped and jumped. She went to Diana's side and asked, "Diana, who were those people?"

"Federal agents," she answered.

"How did you get this disk?" Mark asked her.

"Stole it," she whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kane, Mark and Michelle gathered on the other side of the room. They were hoping Diana would go back to sleep. Michelle asked "What are we going to do? This just keeps getting worse and worse."

Mark said, "You know, Kane, I should kicked your ass for this! This could get all of us killed! Why the hell would Diana steal this?"

When Kane didn't respond, Mark said, "Why do you have that stupid look on your face?"

Kane smiled and said, "She's more perfect than I thought."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mark asked.

Kane only looked at him. He went back to Diana's side, leaned down to her, and asked, "Why did you steal this disk?"

"Kane, don't make her talk," Michelle said.

"All the things I've done to her, I've never done this," he told them.

"It doesn't change what you did do to her, Kane. You made her a prisoner!" Mark said.

Michelle removed the CD from the laptop and said, "When the police get here, we'll give them the disk."

"They'll ask questions, like how and why Diana has it," Mark said.

"It may be better to send it to them anonymously," Kane suggested. "I don't want her to go through anymore than she has to already."

Diana began to get agitated trying to get their attention. Kane leaned his head down to her. "I'll…give…when…I…talk to…police," she whispered.

Kane nodded and Michelle put the CD back into Diana's purse. Mark said, "Kane, you have to talk her out of talking to the police. She could tell them everything."

"I told you, I don't care," Kane said. "The only thing that matters to me is that my wife and child survives."

A few days later, Diana had been downgraded from critical to serious. The swelling had, for the most part, subsided. She was able to speak better. Because of this the doctor gave the green light for the police to question her.

Mark and Michelle became nervous at this news. Although Kane had done a stupid and psychotic thing, they didn't want to lose him.

A police detective came into the room and asked them to step outside the room. Diana looked afraid and said, "I don't want to be alone."

"I'm sorry ma'am, this had to be done privately," the officer said.

Diana nodded and watched as Mark, Michelle, and Kane leave the room. The officer shut the door behind them and pulled up a chair. "Ma'am, what happened to you?"

Mark couldn't keep his eyes off the door. He was sure Diana would tell what Kane had done to her. He couldn't blame her, though. Mark was so angry at Kane, he could strangle him.

Michelle stayed next to Mark. She knew if Kane were to be arrested tonight, Mark would need her more than ever. She tried to distract then both by making small talk. Kane didn't seem worried at all. He really didn't care if she told. He should have known he would lose her. He wasn't meant to have a family.

After nearly an hour and a half, the door finally opened. They watched as the detective got the attention of another man. They spoke in low tones, occasionally glancing toward Kane. Michelle looked up at him with a tear in her eye, and patted his arm. Mark looked at him and said, "No matter what happens, Little Brother, you'll always have me."

They were all convinced Diana had told everything. The few doubts they had were squashed when the first detective approached them and said, "Kane Calloway?"

Kane stepped forward and said, "I'm Kane."

"Could you come with me please?" the detective asked.

Michelle wrapped her arm around Mark. Mark looked like he wanted to punch the detective. How the hell would they get Kane out of this mess? Kane followed the detective without a word to anyone. He hoped Mark would find him a good lawyer.

Mark was so upset he didn't want to speak to anyone. He would wait an hour and go see if Kane had been booked yet. He hoped he could bale him out to jail tonight, though he doubted Kane would even be granted bail. He wiped away a few stray tears.

Michelle rubbed the small of Mark's back. Neither of them knew what to do next. They couldn't abandon Diana. She certainly wouldn't want anything to do with Kane. They completely understood, though. Finally, Michelle decided to go see Diana. She was an innocent victim of Kane. What he did to her wasn't her fault. Just as Mark reached to open the door, Michelle grabbed his arm. He looked a her and followed her gaze. They were both shocked into silence. Kane was walking toward them.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"They only wanted to question me about the night Rico took Diana," he told them.

"They didn't mention the two of you at all?" Mark asked.

"Strangely enough, no," he answered. "I'm going to find out why. If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to her alone."

"Yeah, sure. Mark, I'm thirsty. Let's to get something to drink," Michelle said, pulling Mark with her.

Opening the door, he became worried. Diana wasn't in her bed. He heard the bathroom door open and relaxed. She came back into the room and started.

"I didn't hear you come in. Where have you been?" she asked.

"The detective questioned me about the night Rico took you," he said.

He helped her get back into bed. Taking a seat next to her bed, he held her hand. He took a deep breath, and asked, "Why am I not under arrest? Why didn't you tell the police what I did to you?"

"Do you want me to?" she asked confused.

"Why didn't you tell, Diana?" he repeated.

"I had planned to gain your trust and run away. Then I liked the life you gave me. So, I thought I'd stay. Then I fell in love with you and got pregnant," she said.

"What?" Kane asked shocked.

"I love you. I don't know why, but I do. I didn't want to lose you, so I didn't tell them," she answered.

Not only had he won her devotion, but he had won her heart. She loved him!

"Don't even think about celebrating yet, Kane!" she said.

"I know what you expect of me and I can live with that. You have to believe me when I tell you 'I don't know,'" she said.

"I'm sorry, Diana," she said.

"I'm thankful Rico didn't kill you, though," she told him.

"Yeah, well, I might still got to jail," he admitted.

"Why?"

"I had Rico tied up in the basement. When you started to get better, I beat him like he beat you," he said.

"Kane! Damn it!" she yelled at him.

"Do not take that tone with me, Diana!" he warned. "I almost lost you because of him."

She knew he would probably still keep her on a tight leash. She didn't want to push him. He had beaten Rico defending her. "What if I would have died?" she asked.

"Then he would have died," he stated matter-of-factly.

"You know, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said. "Thank you."

The nest day she was listed at stable. Her pregnancy was holding strong. Kane laid his hand on her stomach said, "Thank you for not turning me in."

"You took me from my life, Kane. I hated you for that. But then, you showed me the life I could have. It excited me," she said. "Stop being so brutal."

"Diana, I'm brutal only to teach you," Kane said.

"I don't need you to teach me anything, Kane! I can be the most wonderful wife to you, but I'm too afraid. If I speak to anyone besides Mark and Michelle, I find myself in trouble," she told him, "I mean it , Kane, you stop controlling me."

Kane grew angry and stood, "Diana, don't push me!" He knew it best to leave the room.

Walking into the waiting room, Mark asked him, "Why didn't she tell?"

Smiling, Kane said, "Because she loves me. She like the life I've given her."

"Kane, if Mark ever did any of the things to me that you did to Diana, I'd kill him" Michelle said.

Nodding, Mark added, "She would. Probably in my sleep."

Kane ignored their comments. "Be nice if I could take her home tomorrow."

"I'm telling you right now, Kane. If you mistreat that girl in any way, I'll kick your big red ass to Timbuktu and back," Mark told her.

They talked for a few minutes more. They detective from earlier interrupted them when he said, "Kane?"

Standing to face the detective, Kane answered, "What?"

"I have a warrant for your arrest. Assault and battery of Rico Martinez," the detective announced.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The detective handcuffed Kane and read him his Miranda Rights. As the detective lead him away, Kane told Mark, "Get me a good attorney and try not to upset Diana too much."

Mark nodded, looking at him as if he were afraid he'd never see him again. Michelle went into Diana's room and sat next her. Diana knew something was wrong from the look on Michelle's face. "What's wrong?"

Taking her hand, she said, "It's Kane."

"What did he do? I'm sorry if he caused a scene. We had a fight just now, and-"

"He's in jail," Michelle interrupted her.

"No, no. Oh my God! I'm going to kick his ass! Damn it! He'll probably have to spend the night," Diana angrily said. "Will you get him in the morning?"

"Yeah, I think Mark is already working on it," Michelle said.

"God damn it! Don't tell him I said that. He'll be pissed," Diana said.

The next morning, Mark met with an attorney and made the drive to bail Kane out of jail. Mark couldn't believe Kane's bail was set at fifteen thousands dollars. He was released and given orders not to leave the state.

Arriving back at the hospital, Michelle and Diana were both sitting outside. Diana stood and tilted her head to kiss Kane. "The doctor released me this morning. I can go home."

"Good. Let's go," Kane said.

When they got back to Kane's house, he helped her out of the car.

"The attorney sad I should take a plea bargain. I'd only do thirty days in jail and a year of probation," Kane said.

"But, you'll have a criminal record if you do that," Diana said.

"I already have one," he said.

"You do? What for?" she asked.

Mark told her, "You know, Diana, your husband here is a little on the psychotic side. It shouldn't be a surprise."

Kane scowled at his brother. He told Diana, "It's no big deal."

"The hell it isn't!" she said.

Kane stood, angry with her for her language. Mark stood too and stepped in front of Kane. "Easy, Kane. She's just upset."

"Mark, I appreciate what you've done for me and for Diana, but she's not to use that language. And she knows it!" Kane said.

"Look, Diana, Kane will plead guilty, serve thirty days and it's over," Michelle said.

"I'm not pleading guilty. I can't be away for that long. Who'll take care of my wife?" Kane told them.

"Oh, so I'm an invalid now? Is that it, Kane? I took care of myself before you came along!" Diana said.

"And you stealing a disk with the murders of three federal agents proves that," Kane shot at her. "Look where that got you!"

"So this is my fault?" she said.

"Diana, why did you take it?" Kane asked.

"Rico tried to rape me. He was trying to make me one of whores. He said I could bring in good money with a body like mine. Before he could touch me, one of his cronies got his attention for some reason, I saw the disk, took it and ran," she said.

Michelle asked, "How did you know what was on it?"

"Because I was there."

"What do you mean you were there?" Kane asked.

"Rico was a really bad guy. He was dealing drugs and building his own organized crime family. I called the FBI and Rico found out." she explained. "He made me watch. I was scared shitless. He said if I didn't do what he wanted, then I was next. He even showed me bullet he was going to use to kill me."

Kane getting angrier by the second. "When?"

"The night before you…" Looking sheepish and embarrassed, she continued," took me."

She waited for Mark and Michelle to react to her words. She also braced herself for a backhanded slap from Kane for saying it. When it didn't happen, she became confused.

"I told them everything," Kane said.

"Everything?" she asked.

Kane nodded, but didn't speak.

"They know everything that happened between us?" she asked, horrified.

"We do," Michelle confirmed.

"Diana, if I hadn't taken you, then you'd be dead right now," Kane told her.

"I think you should take the deal, Kane," Diana said.

"She's right. Mark and I will stay here with her," Michelle offered.

"I'll come see you everyday," Diana told him.

"Fine," Kane said. He took out his cell phone and called his attorney. He spoke for a few minutes, hanging up, he said, "I have to meet with him tomorrow."

Diana wiped a tear away, and said, "At least you'll be home before I start to show."

Kane told Mark and Michelle they could stay in the attic room for more privacy. As Kane held Diana that night, he said, "I don't know how I'll be away from you for thirty days. These past few days were hell for me while you were in the hospital."

"It'll be alright, Kane. Mark and Michelle will be with me," she reassured him.

The next day, Diana went with Kane to meet his attorney. They were told Kane would begin to serve his time immediately. Diana started crying. Kane tried to console her. "It's O.K. Diana. You need to calm down."

She went with him as he turned himself in to begin his jail sentence. People were moving out of his way as he followed a guard to his new home for the next month.

When Diana got home, she sank onto the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. Michelle sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulder. Mark brought her a glass of water but she refused it. "What will I do for the next month without Kane?"

Since the night he'd taken her, she hadn't been without him. Coming into the kitchen the next morning, Mark and Michelle were sitting at the table drinking coffee. With heavy red eyes from crying, she sat with them. Mark asked, "Want some coffee?"

"Can't. Kane won't let me have it," she said.

"Kane's not here," he said.

"If he finds out, he'll be angry with me," she said.

"How would he find you? Are you going to tell him," he asked.

She shook her head no at him. He said, "Neither will me or Michelle. Caffeine won't hurt you or the baby.

She thought about it for a second and decided she needed coffee. After getting herself a cup she sat back down. She knew if Kane found out, she'd painfully pay for it. Right now she could care less. She dressed and the three of them went to visit Kane.

Kane was led into a room that had booths that offered little privacy. Kane and Diana were separated by a glass partition and they could only speak by telephone. She put her had on the glass and Kane did the same. With tears in her eyes, she asked, "How are you?"

"Didn't sleep last night. Looks like you didn't either," he said.

"I didn't. I miss you so much," she admitted.

"Diana, you're carrying my child. Sleep," he reprimanded her.

\ "Mark and Michelle came, too. We only have fifteen minutes," she said.

They talked for a few minutes more. She told him she loved him and gave Mark a few minutes with his brother. The next weeks drug by slowly. The day finally came when Kane's time was served and he was released. Diana jumped into his arms when he walked out of the building. She kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Be careful, Diana," he told her.

"Kane, I'm pregnant. I'm not dying." she said.

She rolled her eyes and dropped to the ground, back onto her feet. She stepped aside so Mark could awkwardly hug his brother. When they got home, Mark and Michelle gathered their belongings.

"Do you really have to go?" Diana asked.

"Yeah. I really want to be home right now," Michele said.

"Behave yourself, little brother," Mark said.

"Thank you for everything," Kane told Mark, shaking his hand.

Michelle had called a cab to give Kane and Diana time to themselves. The tow women shared a hug and a lot of tears. Mark told Kane, "Remember what I said. I will kick your ass."

Kane nodded, shutting the door behind them. He picked Diana up and carried her to their bedroom bridal style. Laying her on the bed, he quickly took his clothes off then helped her do the same.

Joining her on the bed, he gently kissed her. The kiss was the most gentle than any other he had ever given her. He took his time enjoying every inch of her tiny body. Thirty days away from her was nearly too much. He kissed his way across her jaw line, down her neck and to her breasts. She put her hand under his chill and pulled lips back to hers. "It's been thirty days, Kane," she said.

Smiling he said, "Oh, so you missed me, then?"

"Shut up and get busy," she said.

To encourage him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips. He slowly entered her and thrusted slow and easy. His thrusts were gentle, not as hard as they had been in the past. He laced his fingers in hers above her head. His thrusts became faster and harder as they climaxed. Withdrawing form her, he moved to hold her in his arms.

His strong muscular arms wrapped tight around her. She loved them holding her, despite the pain they had caused her on numerous occasions. She snuggled into him drifting off to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later and went to find Kane. She couldn't believe he let her sleep until the afternoon. When she found him, he looked angry. "What is it"?

"You drank coffee. Coffee has caffeine. That's not good for the baby," he said.

She thought about denying it, but knew it would only make him angrier. She hung her head, knowing she would be punished. "I needed to calm my nerves with you in jail. Coffee calmed me down."

She offered only an explanation but no apology. She watched as he reached around her and picked up a pad of paper and a pen. He wrote something on it and said, "I won't punish you until after the baby is born. Every time you disobey me, I'm writing it down. Depending on he often you disobey me, will determine the severity of your punishment."

He'd already written down a few things. She'd sworn a few times an drank coffee. She'd yelled at him and back talked him a few times when he was in jail. She knew she was in a lot of trouble. He had quite a few months to plan her punishment.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Diana was moving as fast as she could to answer the ringing phone. By the time she got to it, it had switched t voice mail. She picked it up and seen it was Kane. Knowing he'd call back, she held onto the phone. When it rang again less than thirty seconds later, she answered it before the first ring was completed.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Why didn't you answer the first time I called?" he asked impatiently. He'd be taking the next four months off from wrestling. He only had three more days before he came back home.

"I forgot to take it with me. I can't move so fast, Kane. I am eight months pregnant, you know!" she said matching his impatience with her own.

"You know, Diana, that list just keeps growing," he warned her. "I'll be home in a few days. Mark called. He and Michelle have a baby boy."

"That's wonderful! How's Michelle?" she asked.

"She's alright. I wanted to know how you're doing." he said.

"Sick of being pregnant. My back hurts, I pee every five seconds, and I'm miserable," she complained.

"It'll be over soon. I'll see you in a few days," he said.

They said their goodbyes and disconnected the call. She couldn't wait until the baby was born. She was no fan of unbearable pain, but she was miserable. She and Kane wanted to know the sex of the baby, but they couldn't see what it was. It seemed the baby wanted to surprise them. She didn't care what it was. She just wanted a healthy baby. Kane wanted a son.

Being a wife and mother was never something she ever thought of. She wanted to be a forensic scientist before Kane came along. Now , she only wanted to be a good wife and the perfect mother.

Laying in bed that night, she had a hard time trying to get comfortable. She was finally sleeping good when she woke with a start. Someone had gotten on the bed. Moving faster than she should have, she sat up and started hitting the intruder with her fists and screaming.

"Stop! Diana, stop! It's me!"' she heard.

She stopped screaming and throwing he fists. Reaching over to turn on the light with shaking hands, she said, "Kane! What are you doing? You're not supposed to be home for a few more days! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

She began crying from being so frightened.

"I wanted to surprise you. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry," he said.

"Surprise me! More like kill me," she angrily said. Rubbing her belly, she said, "Mm being scared so bad has upset the baby."

Worried, he moved to hold her in an effort to calm her down.

"You should have called first, Kane. Or waited until the morning," she told him.

She was surprised when he kissed her temple and said, "I'm sorry. Next time I'll wait until you're not sleeping."

She laid back down when she was calm. She was still shaking but not as bas as before. He let the little punch she hit him with go. He really didn't mean to scare her. He wrapped his arms around her, laying his huge hands on her belly. He smiled when he felt the baby move.

A week later, Diana yelled, "Kane!"

He came running into the room. "What?"

"There's something wrong," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, getting nervous.

"I haven't felt the baby move and my back hurts so bad, I can't sit down."

"We're going to the hospital!" he said, grabbing her hand.

He helped her climb into the car. She cried in excruciating pain from her back. He drove fast but carefully. Getting her inside the hospital, he said, "My wife is eight and a half months pregnant. She's in a lot of pain."

A nurse rushed to them and helped Diana sit in a wheelchair. "Have you had contractions?"

"No. My back hurts so bad," Diana said, crying.

"O.K. we're gonna get you into labor and delivery to make sure everything is alright," the nurse said, wheeling her toward the elevators.

Kane was walking close to Diana, growing more afraid with every step. He couldn't lose another child! It wasn't fair. He wanted this child even more than he wanted the first one he'd lost.

She was put into a private room and hooked up to machines. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the baby's heartbeat. She watched another machine make graph like lines across a screen. Kane was listening to the baby's heartbeat. He wasn't paying attention to the other machines. The nurse came into the room and read a paper read out from the graph machine.

She looked at Diana and said, "I hope the two of you don't have plans today. Looks like you're going to be a busy lady today. You're in labor."

"I still have two weeks," Diana protested. "It's early."

"It's alright, sweetie. The baby is ready," the nurse reassured her.

Diana smiled and looked at Kane. He was smiling too. The nurse checked her dilation and said, "Two centimeters. You've still got a while."

The nurse left the room, promising ot be back soon. Kane held Diana's hand and asked, "You O.K?"

"I'm scared, Kane," she said.

"Don't be. You can do this," he said.

He words did nothing to ease her fear. Her back had finally stopped hurting. She was feeling the contractions in her abdomen. Some were painful, others weren't. The nurse came back and checked her dilation again. She hadn't made much progress. The nurse said, "I'm going to talk to the doctor. I'll be back."

Diana was becoming nervous. Reaching for Kane, she said, "I hope nothing's wrong."

"I'm sure everything is fine. These things take a while," he reassured her.

The nurse returned and said, "The doctor will be here shortly. He's going to break your water."

The doctor came in a few minutes later. He told Kane he had to wait in the hall while Diana's water was broken. The procedure was painful and had Diana crying out in pain. Kane ignored the doctor's protest and burst into the room. He was intent on protecting his wife. By the time he got to her, it was over. Her water had been broken and she was no longer screaming. The doctor looked shocked at Kane. To Diana, he said, "Your contractions will be harder now and you should dilate faster."

Diana nodded to him but kept her eyes on Kane. She wouldn't be able to calm him down. She was helpless to save the doctor from harm. To her relief, Kane came to her side and asked, "Are you O.K?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's not the doctor's fault that it was painful." Just then, she felt her hardest contraction yet. She creamed, grabbing bed rails. She gripped the rails so tightly, her knuckles turned white. Kane smoothed her hair until she relaxed. Her contractions were close together now.

The doctor offered her and epidural, Kane refused to leave the room. "Last time I left, you had her screaming!"

The staff relented, realizing they wouldn't win an argument with him. He was determined to stay with her no matter what. When the epidural was administered, Kane and Diana were alone again. He sat next to her and watched as she relaxed when the epidural took effect.

A few hour later the nurse came back to check her dilation again. She had to wake Diana up, which didn't make Kane happy. The nurse smiled and said, "I'll call the doctor. You're ready to push."

When she left to call the doctor, Kane kissed Diana on her forehead and said, "Are you excited? It's almost over."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm so glad I can't fell anything."

The doctor came in and get to work, delivering the baby. He instructed Kane to count to ten while Diana pushed. She pushed for nearly an hour, growing exhausted. Kane encouraged her to push harder. They finally heard the sweet cry of their baby.

The doctor said, "It's a girl! Kane, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Kane took the scissors and cut his daughters cord. The doctor laid the new baby on Diana's stomach. Diana cried fresh tears of joy. "She's so beautiful!"

Kane was smiling a smile no one had ever seen. Diana had never thought she'd ever see him shed one tear, but here he was, crying, looking at his daughter. He kissed Diana deeply, as they looked the baby they'd made together.

After the baby was weighed and measured, she was wrapped in blanket and given to Diana. Kane put his huge finger in the baby's miniature hand. He asked Diana, "Do you have any ideas for a name?"

Diana was surprised he asked. She thought she would have to fight him, giving him an idea fro a name. "McKana?"

Kane looked at her puzzled and asked, "What?"

"McKana."

"That's an original name. Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I like it. McKana Calloway," she said.

"Alright," he agreed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Diana was standing at McKana's crib and looking at her. She couldn't believe it had been almost eight weeks since the baby's birth. Kane had proven to be a terrific father. He truly loved his daughter. His eyes brimmed with pride and love when he talked about her.

Diana loved to watch him with her. He changed diaper and fed her. He looked forward to having them with him on the road.

She was relieved because so far, Kane hadn't said anything about punishing her. He had given her a few warning glanced, though. She wasn't naive enough to think he'd just forget. He was probably waiting for her to make a huge mistake. Knowing this was the case, she was walking on eggshells. When he thought she'd lied to him, he told her if she weren't pregnant, he would've used a whip and not his belt. She was no longer pregnant. He could possibly use a whip now.

She left the room quietly making sure she didn't wake the sleeping baby. Going downstairs, she began cleaning the house. Starting in the living room, she vacuumed the carpet and accidentally hit the basement door knocking it open.

Turning off the vacuum, she looked down the darkened stairs. Kane made it perfectly clear to her that she was not allowed down there. Kane, however, was gone at the moment. The only times she'd been down there was when he'd punished her brutally. She was curious about what else he had hidden down there. Confident that McKana would sleep for a while, and Kane was gone for the day, she walked down the stairs.

She hit the light switch and scanned the room, It was just like any other basement. The only difference was he had shackles hanging from a beam. She shuddered looking them. Turning her attention to the cabinets on the far wall, she opened one of the doors and immediately wished she hadn't.

The two whips he used on her were in this cabinet, along with several more. She closed the doors and moved to another cabinet. This one was just as bad as the first. Inside was the cane he'd used on her and a few other instruments meant to cause excruciating pain.

Looking at them, she was afraid he would use one of these things or one of those whips to punish her. Then she felt embarrassed because a part of her wondered how they would feel. She was afraid she'd lost her mind feeling this way. Closing the doors, she decided to go back upstairs before she was caught.

Closing the basement door, she resumed vacuuming. When she finished, she moved on to the kitchen. Her heart sank when she accidentally dropped Kane's favorite coffee mug and it shattered into a million pieces. Just as she grabbed the broom and dustpan, Kane came though the door.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident," she said to him.

He looked confused at first and then realized what she was apologizing for. Reaching for the broom, he said, "Don't move. You're not wearing shoes."

She was surprised and didn't hide it as she watched him sweep up the mess. He dumped the broken mug into the trash and turned to say something to her. He was interrupted when McKana woke up and began to cry.

Without a word, Diana quickly left the room to tend to the baby. He followed her to the nursery. He watched as she changed McKana's diaper and held his hands out for his daughter. He carried her downstairs and entertained her while Diana fixed her a bottle. Kane took the bottled from Diana and fed the baby.

After he burped her, he placed her in the swing and said, "Diana, I want to talk to you."

She stopped what she was doing and gave him her full attention. "I understand that some of the things you did and said when you were pregnant weren't on purpose," he said.

I sounded almost like he wasn't going to punish her after all. She was on the verge of thanking him when he killed the idea.

"But, some of it was because you could get away with it. And you know it."

She looked down at her hands in her lap, knowing she couldn't deny it. Hoping she could talk him out of punishing her too much, she said, "I was hoping it wouldn't matter after the baby was born. And I am sorry about the coffee mug."

Shaking his head, he said, "I don't care about the mug. Accidents happen. I care about your deliberate disobedience."

She didn't know what to say. He would punish her regardless. Arguing with him would only make it worse. She sat there and waited for him to tell her her punishment.

Standing, he said, "I won't keep you waiting any longer. Tonight after you put McKana down for the night, we'll get it over with. Just remember, you did earn it."

She watched him go into the basement, and grew afraid and excited at the same time. She was definitely crazy. When her stomach stopped doing flip flops, she went to start sinner. After dinner, she cleaned up and got McKana ready for bed. After laying her down, she made sure the baby didn't wake up.

Going into her own bedroom, she began gathering items to take a shower. Kane appeared in the room and asked, "What are you doing? You were supposed to come back down stairs."

When she didn't move, he said, "Now, Diana," and went back down.

He was already set on punishing her, she didn't want to make it worse for herself. Burying her fear for the time being, she went downstairs. Her heart was beating fast and her body tingled in anticipation of what he had planned. She descended the stairs and found him in the living room. "Go to the basement."

Those words nearly gave her a heart attack. "Kane, please. I didn't disobey that bad."

"Yes, you did. You did those things hoping I'd forget. You admitted it. Diana, I expect you to behave in a certain manner. When you don't, you're punished. Now stop stalling and get in the basement," he said.

She didn't want to anger him further, so she obeyed and went into the basement. He followed her down and said, "Take off your clothes. Now."

She did what she was told. After shedding the last of her clothes, she waited for further instructions. "Come her," he said.

She walked toward him, knowing he intended to shackle her. He was going to whip her. Fear nearly overwhelmed her. He only whipped her twice, but both times were the most painful experiences she'd had. He raised her right arm and shackled her wrist, followed by her left wrist. She knew he wouldn't kill her, but he would cause her an immense amount of pain.

"You know what's coming, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Kane, please. I know it was wrong to think you'd just forget about my disobedience. I'm sorry for that. I know you're going to give me the punishment that I've earned and deserve. Please, don't be too brutal."

"I'm proud of you, Diana. You're admitting what you've done acknowledging the fact that you will be punished," he said. "Just because we have a baby now doesn't change anything. I still expect you to behave and when you don't, you will be punished."

She hated not knowing what he planned to do to her. She couldn't see him because he was standing behind her. He moved to stand in front of her, asking, "Diana, be honest with me. Do you disobey me because you want to be punished or are you testing me?"

She met his eyes and answered, "Neither. I don't know why I disobey. Before you came along, I was never punished by anyone."

She knew this answer was not an acceptable one, but he didn't push her for a better one. He only nodded and looked at her disapprovingly. He said, "I'm going to use the short whip."

She whined a little at this, hoping he wouldn't be too brutal with her. The first time he'd used it, he said it wouldn't cut her so he could have some fun. She mentally prepared herself for the whipping she'd earned. She listened at he walked away and came back to her. Standing in front of her, he said, "I hope this is the last whipping you earn. The next time, I'm using the first one. Am I clear?"

"Yes," she said in a voice full of fear.

"Good. I'm glad the basement is soundproof. Every time you need to be punished, we're coming down here away from the baby," he moved behind her. "You've earned fifteen lashes."

Her breath caught and she closed her eyes, waiting to for the pain. Kane rubbed circles on her back like he did the other times he'd whipped her. He said, "I love you, Diana."

He stopped rubbing her back and stepped back from her. He let the whip fly hard and fast. She screamed and began to cry. Knowing she had fourteen more lashes to go didn't help anything. "Kane! Please, don't cut me!" she yelled over her pain.

"It's unlikely for this whip to cut you, Diana. But I do promise not to cut you," he said.

He let the whip fly hard and fast a second time. Again, she screamed. She wasn't sure she could take another thirteen lashes. The fifth time she was struck she was writhing and twisting. "Kane, please. I'm sorry. I admitted I was wrong. I know I deserve to be punished. Please, stop. I can't take anymore with that whip," she begged.

"Your punishment isn't over, yet, Diana," he said. "You still have ten more lashes to go. And you will get ten more."

The sixth lash was given, drawing and agonized scream from her, "Ouch! Ow! Ow! Please! Kane! Anything but the whip," she begged.

"Two more with this whip, then," he said. True to his word, he gave her two more lashes with the whip, causing her to scream and writhe more and more. "Now you still have seven more to go. I'll give you a choice."

Surprised, she asked between cries, "What choice?"

"We can finish the with this whip-"

"No, Kane. Please. I know I've earned it, but I can't, please," she said.

"You just interrupted me, Diana," he said.

"I know. I'm sorry," she said.

"Or the first whip or the cane," he said.

He was set not only on punishing her, but also on torturing her. She had no idea how to answer him. None of them were good choices. All of them meant a great deal of pain. "The cane," she decided.

"O.K," he said, and walked away. Coming back, he leaned the cane against the wall, he unshackled her and said, "Go to the chair and lean over it."

She quickly did what she was told, dreading the seven stokes of the cane. He didn't give her the benefit of a warning before the first stroke of the cane. Much to her horror, he didn't take his time, either. It was more painful for the seven strokes to be delivered quickly.

"Because you interrupted me before, you've earned yourself an extra stroke with the cane."

Before she could protest, he struck her hard, causing her to scream louder than with the whip. He replaced the cane in the cabinet and said, "You can take your shower now."

She watched as he went back upstairs. She dressed enough to cover herself and went upstairs to the bathroom. Still crying, she took a shower, the water stinging her back and bottom. She felt a longing for Kane. She was wondering why. She didn't like the pain he caused her during her punishments, but her body responded differently.

She went into the nursery to check on the baby. Seeing she was still sleeping, she went to her own room to climb into bed. Lying on her stomach, she tried t sleep.

Just as she began to drift off, she was woke up by Kane laying down next to her. When she raised her head to look at him, he leaned over and kissed her. She moved to straddle him, not breaking the kiss. He helped her take her clothes off and his boxers.

He kissed her neck and down to her breasts. He mover her beside him and laid her on her stomach. Lifting her hips, she reached and took a tube out of the night stand. Replacing the tube, he said, "I want to do something different, Diana. Be still and don't move."

When she realized what he had in mind, she tried to get away. "No, please, Kane. I've never done that!"

"Shh. I know. It'll hurt at first, but then it will feel good. I promise."

Holding her still, he entered her rear end a little. She whimpered and held tight to the head board of the bed. He entered her further, and then all at once. She cried out but didn't move. He stayed still until she adjusted to him. She thought the first whipping he'd given her was painful, but it was nothing compared to this. It hurt so bad she thought she'd lose her mind.

When she adjusted to him, he began to move slowly at first. He began to move faster. Her pain subsided and turned to pleasure. He thrusted harder and faster until they both climaxed. She felt stretched beyond her limits when he withdrew from her. She silently hoped he didn't do that again for a while. Curling up into his arms, she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later when McKana began to cry. Going to the baby, she changed her diaper and gave her a bottle. When the baby drifted back to sleep, Diana put her back in the crib and went to her own bed with Kane.

Snuggling into him, she knew this was where she belonged. He'd taken her from an empty life and given her everything. He may be an over-grown brute, but she loved him. She truly loved her life, her husband, and her daughter.


End file.
